


Tales of Anjels

by Anjels_Lunares



Category: DC Extended Universe, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Marvel, Naruto, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jumper - Freeform, MMORPGs, Magic, Self-insertion, Soulmates, System, Time Travel, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjels_Lunares/pseuds/Anjels_Lunares
Summary: I created a space to post some excerpts and ideas for some possible stories, I hope you like it.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. The Queen of Knights - Guinevere SI

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N:I am not English writer, I user Grammarly so if you see any errors let me know!!😉🤭 ]
> 
> [A/N: I accept constructive criticism so I ask you to comment if you liked it or not, because your comments help me to improve my writing even more.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a different body, in a world totally different from yours that was in the past is not fun at all.  
> Especially if it is expected to fulfill certain expectations ....  
> Well, I was never able to do what is expected.  
> This is the story of how a girl won the love of her people, won a witch and saved her enchanted prince.

Metal-to-metal beats were heard around him.  
  
left, defend, and counter-attack.  
  
The intense smell of iron hung in the air.  
  
Dodge, defend, kick, and strike.  
  
The cries and moans of the fallen, both allies and enemies, afflicted my soul.  
  
Defense, dodge left, redirect the blade and attack the opening.  
  
The sacred blade weighed in my hand recognizing that it was not its handler, the handle was wider, its blade was longer and wider, something like that would only be an issue for me, but....  
  
 _she agreed with the job next to me._  
  
Dodge, defend, defend, deflect, and counter-attack.  
  
 _I was not surprised when I discovered that the enchanted swords had a small degree of sapience._  
  
Dodge, Strike.  
  
 _It was to be expected that of a weapon created by Faes._  
  
"Arthuuuuu!"   
  
Meu monólogo interno é interrompido abruptamente, quando ergo minha espada, me defendo do ataque lançado por um míssil vermelho e prata.   
  
Aplaudir.   
  
A força do golpe que antes teria me deixado de joelhos agora não passava de um pequeno corte, agradeço internamente pelas aulas de Merlin e o treinamento de Lancelot, mas ainda por mim mesmo se não fosse pela minha teimosia e minha Os pedidos constantes de seus ensinamentos não têm força para proteger minha amada.   
  
"Modred" respondo dentro do capacete, minha voz sai rouca e no mesmo tom profundo, da minha amada, graças à ilusão de som. "Reconhecer pai, reconhecer-me como seu filho, reconhecer-me como seu herdeiro!" Grita o menino.  
  
 _This is magic for you._  
  
  
  
  
Its swings were wild and powerful, its attacks were intense, never leaving an opening.  
  
I was on the defensive, a little more and would be discovered, that's what happens if everything I did, all the sacrifice would be in vain.  
  
  
 _No, I can't let that happen, the Battle of Camlann was inevitable, no matter what one tries, the only way my beloved survived was if someone took his place, it doesn't matter my apologies, right there in I knew this result_.  
  
That's why as your queen, I took your place.  
  
With tears, I looked into the maddened eyes of the child who was yet another victim of the witch's plans, of the boy that my heart considered as a son.  
  
 _The boy who wanted nothing more than the love of his parents._  
  
With a hardened heart, I make my decision.  
  
Moving my sword aside, breaking the facade I took on, I leave a small opening on my right side.  
  
A suicidal move to use during a battle, any experienced warrior instinctively would take advantage of that opening.  
  
It Mordred perfectly met those requirements.  
  
Splash  
  
His sword went through my chest, completely ignoring the armor I wore.  
  
His body freezes in shock, leaving him vulnerable and giving the opening he needed.  
  
Excalibur shone slightly giving me the strength I needed to carry out the intended action.  
  
Splash.  
  
The sword of the distant future pierced his heart, the strength of this movement breaks the helmet of the knight of the tuition, leaving his face to be seen.  
  
A face that was so similar to my beloved's, but also so different.

His blond hair was disheveled, his emerald green eyes stared at mine through my lunch, with a spark of desperation and delight.  
  
I pull into my arms without hesitation.  
  
His weight, as well as that of his armor plus the armor he wore, ends up putting us on our knees.  
  
The spell that covered me dissipates, the armor that used to fit my body perfectly was now loose and wide.  
  
A surprised sigh came from his lips.  
  
Leaning his helmet on his shoulder, pulling his head to lean against mine, his body curves a little.  
  
"Forgive me". I sob "Forgive me, my little dragon".  
  
"w-why?" he asks me in a whisper.  
  
"Because your father loved you so much, as I loved you, but we couldn't let Morgana take over the kingdom, she would destroy everything, so we couldn't take it over". I murmur regretfully in his ear.  
  
"Lo-ve?"  
  
As if it were my own flesh, but I couldn't let Arthur fight you, it would destroy you" Me, ignoring the blood that drips from my lips "Forgive me... Mordred"  
  
His arms tighten around me as a last effort.  
  
"I ... lost ... you ... mom". he said on his last breath.  
  
His body softens like a puppet whose strings have been cut to the side.  
  
My eyes briefly look at the carnage around me.  
  
The floor was painted red with spilled blood, my eyes moved searching among the bodies of the knights, those who swore to serve and follow my beloved.  
  
"My king!" the familiar voice screams.  
  
I hear the sound of hurried steps, coming to my left, fear, and a battle of relief so that moving the helmet in that direction I see familiar armor.

At that moment the adrenaline that kept me upright decreases, my body leans precariously, but before I fall on my face I am caught by two familiar arms, which support me easily.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Sir Bedivere with a touch of coldness in his voice when he perceives the smaller figure in his arms who wore his king's armor.  
  
His hands move quickly to the helmet, removing it quickly, to reveal the fake one.  
  
"My Lady ?!" he exclaims surprised, horrified, and shocked by the figure he holds in his arms.  
  
His face was smeared with dirt and sweat by many men, his beautiful blue eyes were swollen and reddened by the tears he shed, his red hair was stuck in a messy bun, his little lips were quickly blue and his skin was extremely skin.  
  
"The others?" I ask in a whisper to Airgetlám's Shining knight, completely ignoring the loss of sensation in my legs.  
  
 _They were more important._  
  
"H-hurt but safe my lady". said the stunned knight.  
  
"I'm happy," I say, relieved.  
  
"Where's the king?" He asks.  
  
"In Camelot". I answer  
  
"This whole time was you, you took your place from the king". says the same instantly realize what I did.  
  
I smile at him, not being surprised by the discovery.  
  
" Why?". he asks in a saddened tone.  
  
"He would not return." I reply, moving my trembling hand to my neck, holding the pendant on my necklace, it was a small topaz stone in the shape of a tear. "Sir Bedivere, I ask you to return your sword."  
  
"No, my lady, I refuse to leave your side, hold on a little longer, my prana can help you and reload the sheath .."  
  
"GUINEVERE!" cries the desperate voice of my beloved.

' _No'_ I think desperate ' _he should be Camelot'!_  
  
The familiar face of my beloved appears in my field of vision, his beautiful features were distorted in horror and despair.  
  
"Art ... I thought I left you ... in Camelot". I say, feeling the cold rise in my arms.  
  
"But I am here" I reply sobbing hugging "I am here ... when you should have stayed there as it was due".  
  
"I was never one to follow what was expected," I say.  
  
His voice was getting muffled, so he could no longer hear him.  
  
"I know". he said, "is one of the things I loved you the most, wait a minute my love, Merlin will be here soon".  
  
"Remember ..." he said ignoring the last sentence, "remember ... what I said to you in the Jardins ..... on our first date?"  
  
* snorts * "How could you not .... it was apart from that I knew how intelligent and charming you were, how you had a beautiful voice".  
  
"Sing ... sing for me ... Please". I ask with difficulty, it was increasingly difficult to maintain awareness.  
  
It took a moment before I heard it again.  
  
"Hey, Jude ..."  
  
Sings with a choked voice  
  
"Don't make it bad ..."  
  
Tears were streaming down his face...  
  
"Take a sad song ..."  
  
Raised one of my hands ...  
  
"and make it better ...."  
  
Give a tender kiss, before caressing her with your cheek ...  
  
"Remember to let her .."  
  
A few drops of water splash on my face ...  
  
"into your heart ...."  
  
His voice was distant.  
  
My vision died out, his beautiful face was the last thing I saw.  
  
Soon the darkness surrounds me.  
  
Then the light.  
  
Thousands of information and knowledge are recorded in my mind.  
  
Some that I already knew, others that were lost, and others that I haven't even heard of.  
  
My eyes open, for the first time since I was reborn I found myself again in the modern era.  
  
It is and I see that I was in a Warehouse, in front of my master.  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
There, lying on the floor, was a red-haired boy that I knew a long time ago, his eyes were wide and shocked by my sudden appearance.  
  
 _Hello shirou ..._  
  
My lips part and I ask the infamous question of the suicidal nob.  
  
"I ask, You my master ? "  
  
"Eh?"  
  
 _problematic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept constructive criticism so I ask you to comment if you liked it or not, and because your comments help me to improve my writing even more.  
> I ask you to let me know if you have any errors as English is not my native language.


	2. Young Justice: Tales of a Djinn SI

Darkness .. an endless mass of shaded black, a deep void that surrounded the world around him, within this endless dark was light or rather lights, gaseous masses of varying shapes and colors, in a circular dance whose numbers always change, next to them they find another subgroup of size, shape and variant color, small solid masses that in comparison with their bigger brothers had a different type of beauty, some with life in its surface, others empty, some floated solitary and others, in turn, lived in groups.  
  
But for a stern observer, all celestial stars lived in a certain order, or ordered chaos, and balance, or so I thought .... in fact, everything would be as already mentioned if an abnormality was not detected in a solar system within the sector which we know as 2814 and here my story begins.  
  
 _The first thing that went through my mind was profound loneliness along with the cold, There was also an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, then a feeling of lightness as if it were floating, weak, tired and slightly disoriented is with much effort I realized that my vision was obscured, I slowly started to wake up, stretching my arms and turning on my side, I try to go back to sleep, looking for the sheets with my hands but can't find them, agitated I move my arms and legs to try to find them.  
  
I didn't find them, either around me or around my waist or ankles, that really woke me up, that and the real feeling that something was really wrong, that's when I saw it, a white, dusty wasteland, full of craters and stones, and nothing more.  
  
My arm and hand full of scales with a variant coloration of purple and blue in mixed and deep tones, which made me very fond of chrome cars, which went up to my shoulders, also appeared on the upper part of my torso partially covering my breasts (which definitely were larger) the scales covered my hands with claw-like nails.  
  
Now, it really would be a good time to wake up or, in the impossible situation where this is real, pass out from shock or something. So, why am I not doing this?  
  
I try to pinch myself on the arm with the other hand (which, yes, with purple-blue scales) it hurts, so I ... I think ... it's not a dream. But it has to be a dream, things like that don't happen in real life.  
  
Well maybe in a comic book or in a book, or in a fanfiction.  
  
More is not real ne? type and are only fiction a type of imaginary, unreal narrative, created from the imagination of any person?  
  
That would be simply impossible and ... just then I started to notice everything else. In other words, that I am orbiting around the moon (but precisely on the dark side of it) in the emptiness of outer space and I am still alive.  
  
At this moment I could say that I was a perfectly rational person and that I had accepted the occurrences as if it were another Tuesday, but I am very busy having a mini heart attack together with the panic attack perfectly reasonable since I am NA FUCKING SPACE!  
  
It took me some time to calm down and realize that I was not suffocating, I realized that strangely I could hear myself gasping in the middle of the vacuum, which is to say who the hell thought it was a good idea to put a random person in orbit.  
  
Well, at least I am not a flashlight of any color, I would be a horrendous flashlight (even if I like the star sapphires) ... maybe yellow, but mainly because I am afraid, do not cause it in others._  
  
"Okay, stop rambling ... and apparently I'm able to speak in a void, really where did my life end up?"  
  
 _Obviously, there was no air in space, so I had no air to vibrate my vocal cords, I couldn't produce the vibration necessary to move the air to create sounds, so how could I speak? And yes, I digress.  
  
This seemed more and more like a dream, but from what I remember it is supposedly impossible to feel pain in a dream Or was it about the numbers of fingers? Just to be clear.  
  
Well, the pinch hurt, even if it doesn't scratch the scales (or tear them off) with what looked like claws that replaced my nails, so I can conclude, for now, that I wasn't dreaming.  
  
OK, no crisis No it's like you're dead or been transferred by some superior force ... shit, I'm an isekai, come on Erika we don't need to go back to the panic take a deep breath and organize your mind and try to remember what happened.  
  
The last thing I remember was sleeping in my bed, so I didn't die except for two things 1- there was a fire in my area and I died suffocated while sleeping (kind of difficult because I have a light sleep), 2-Heart attack (I am someone extremely healthy with a good metabolism, with no history of a heart attack in the family) that does not explain how I stopped here but gives me some basis._  
  
"Now and when ?, where, how, why And ... well, you understand my deviation.  
  
 _Ok, the next one would be to know where I am, which I have a vague idea of where we are, I just don't know if I'm close to the land (or I find out if I can get there), or some civilized planet of good nature and ......_  
  
"Erika focus, I need to know what else has changed in my physical form after you search for the land".  
  
 _I really don't want to look like a horrifying monster.  
  
I floated a little, looking at myself and what my body is looking for differences trying to figure out what it has become.  
  
First: I take my ribs and shoulders as my arms, under my belly and my legs and thighs (for some reason the scales on the inner thighs were softer) feet, my skin was, it was particularly a blue ton .. sapphire blue if I remember, with purple and gold marks that looked like lines, tattooed on my body besides my arms, well I think that tattooed, they didn't feel particularly different from the skin.  
  
Second: My appearance looked like a cartoon, and it looked like an anime girl, something that I certainly wasn't before, I was in shape like I can say that I wasn't exactly obese anymore but I did have a little more fat now if it was all fat, besides that I had curves like a lot, my bust was type B but now it looks like type D, the hips were wider, the butt was rounder, with long, shapely legs, I was physically fit with abs and a thin waist I also did not fuss except for my hair, eyebrow.  
  
Third: I could see that I was not blind before, but I was short-sighted. Now it seemed that I could see everything differently, even in the smallest way.  
  
Bedroom: my hair now reached the back of my knees but it was a dark purple that looked black (reflected in a purple shade when the light touches it) instead of the reddish-brown that I had before. And they moved on like The Little Mermaid, the Disney underwater type. It was really weird. I don't know if my eyes have also changed color, I don't have a mirror._  
  
Fifth: I wasn't naked, I had something like a fairy tale dress from the Middle East. It was a pair of translucent white trousers with some gaps in the sternal line of the legs made of some kind of silk (I think), the white fabric ended against the two gold rings near the center of my potatoes, it was also paved with beautiful sandals with beautiful gold anklets with sapphires on each side, with a purple silk band around my waist with a jeweled dagger in a sheath attached to it.  
  
My top had almost nothing a long purple jacket with golden details, the useless kind. It was a piece of cloth with a hole for the arms. It didn't cover my chest, it was a lot of it covered (Even if I didn't have it, my scales also covered my breasts from the nipples in a peaceful way out to the sternum is in the wind, I kind of felt like a mystical stripe). length, it stopped as in the middle of mine on my thigh it looked something like Aladdin's, only chicer and embroidered with gold thread.  
  
I even have jewelry, I had a thin gold forehead tiara with a shape that looked like tendrils of a scallop with flowers (I don't know if they were gems or no longer seemed to be the same metal as the tiara when I touched it) with a purple gem in the shape with tears hanging from it, my face was a translucent white silk fabric, a gold chain around my neck with a large gem in the center.  
  
And guess what color? you're right, it's purple. I'm starting to feel a theme. I also had a gold ring on my right ring finger with a blue gem and a silver ring on my left pinkie, as well as two gold bracelets with purple gems on the arms and gold bracelets, I still had my original earrings (that was cool) was a gift from my mother - but two earrings on top of both ears (which were pointed, of course, I had pointed elf ears, why not?) appeared. They looked simple, just a pair of circles with some kind of etching and a rough surface.  
  
But all this was nothing compared to the long, muscular and scaly appendage that comes out of my tailbone, yes I had a tail, or more precisely, a draconian (or Dragonian) tail whose sharp tip was relieved in each movement with three rings of gold in each part of its extension (one in the middle, one near the end and one near the beginning.  
  
Overall, I looked like a fetish remake of some kind of demon and was still in space, with no way to return to Earth.  
  
"What the hell ..." I mumble, crossing my arms at the back of my head, positioning myself in a reclining position, the scene was incredible, that was certain, but I knew myself well enough to get tired very quickly.  
  
Then something hit my hands, making me shake a little, picking up what I touched in reflection it didn't look like a stone, it was actually too smooth to be one, then I brought it to look at what it was and when I saw it I was very incredulous.  
  
In my hand, there was a purple bottle, the Arab type, with elongated neck, spherical bottom, with a gold band and precious stones around the neck and a stopper (in fact it reminded me a lot of Jeannie's bottle is a Genius or I Dream of Jeannie as the Americans called it) It was made of what looked a lot like spun glass.  
  
"... what? No, really what?"  
  
 _My mind was blank as I tried to calculate what I had in my hand. After a few minutes (?), I regained my ability to think coherently and assessed my situation.  
  
Not that I had many options. Either I rubbed the lamp and a genie came out or I was the genius and I would go into the lamp.  
  
I could remain in the void of space for as long as I would be a victim of my own boredom and curiosity, but I knew I couldn't resist but I really can't stand boredom, it's something that makes me all nervous._  
  
So I rub the lamp and as I suspected the lid came off and a purple smoke enveloped me, dragging me into it, when I opened my eyes when I was inside, what I saw was quite fascinating.  
  
It was a room, a huge, beautiful, and very pleasant room, granted but still a room. There was a queen-size bed, covered with purple silk sheets, with blue pillows and a polished brass headboard, which arched and twisted in what looked a bit like vines turned into metal.  
  
A dresser was on the other side, with a built-in closet. They also had brass decorations but were of some sort of fairy-tale line in the Middle East.  
  
Beyond the room on the wall behind him was linen curtains (again I'm not sure) with several pillows of varying sizes and colors, there was a small table next to him with a tray full of fruit, a huge jar that was the same size as the table.  
In the middle of the room, there was a table on top of a beautiful and plush carpet, on what looked like polished mahogany (I think) with the table legs decorated with more brass, this in spirals that went up and spread without a solution of continuity on the surface, there was a book with a padlock and a pamphlet on it.  
  
{Congratulations! You are now a Djinn!} That was what was written at the top.  
  
{Congratulations! Now you are a Djinn, an extremely powerful magical being with the ability to grant wishes to anyone who says the words "I wish ...", without any limits! and no rule of three is necessary! with a series of various magical powers at your disposal (Reality Warping, Inborn Magic, Immortality and much more), and best of all you are free to do whatever you want ! of course, whoever has the lamp can ask for a wish, but, thanks to the new rules, you will no longer be a slave! Remember that rules and limitations still apply.  
* Be warned our dear reader that this can only be used for wish-granting activities, to learn more about the Djinn order, hierarchy class, and other things and just consult the knowledge book, in it, you will know more about everything you want to know )  
  
 _In the final part, there was a key outside that there was nothing else, obviously, there was no kind of rule, no mention of the limitations or what would happen if I broke them, it was just the print on the front and a list of bookmarks on the back, the list of markers was blank of course, I think the brochure could serve as a poster for me to hang on one of the walls as a reminder, I think it would make it much easier for me not to easily forget the rules.  
  
And it seems that I need to discover the rules personally, Great, at least there was the book that could illuminate me.  
Think about the now known Djinn, placing the pamphlet on the table, right after taking the key and the book, going to bed and sitting on it, done that he puts the key in the lock and with expectation opens the book._  
  
"..."

Just to realize that it was blank, leafing through the pages vigorously, mentally denying that this little flame of hope was totally lost, unfortunately, there were no hidden pages and no trace or smell of any ink, its pages were completely and simply White.

With a furious roar she throws the book to the other side, she falls on the carpet, throws her body on the bed, with a lump in her throat she feels tears running down her face, turning on her stomach tries to suffocate the sad girl on the pillow, but she can't, her shoulders started to shake and a under came from her lips, although they were covered when she realized she was crying until she calmed down.

  
After a while, she starts to think again.

  
_I was inside a lamp, floating in space, apparently, with no way to return to Earth, unless I learned to use magic, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Things like that don't really happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't happen to me._  
  
"Am I on my Earth? Or am I in some kind of fantasy world ?, not judging by the fact of being in space, but could I still be in a science fiction setting or maybe a comic?"  
Still lying down, I move on my side, bowing down, lowering my head and pulling my knees so that I am almost between them, hands holding each leg and trying to breathe deeply.  
  
"Come on Erika, we can't let this shake us right now, you're in space, anything can happen now, we're still at risk, now think ..."  
  
I used the following minutes to regulate my breathing and mind, doing everything possible to not panic again, trying not to hyperventilate and pass out, sometime later, I regained my calm, feeling exasperated and empty and more than a little hopeless.  
  
Worn out and emotionally tired I decide to do the most unreasonable action that anyone in my place would do, kicking off my shoes and taking off the piece of cloth that went through a jacket, I sink into the collection and with the silk sheets hugging me and I fall asleep after a few seconds.  
  
My only coherent thought that crossed my mind before I fell into Morpheus's realm was that I was completely screwed.


	3. Servant Lily, Enkidu SI

_I have always loved stories from Isekais._

_I have always loved the adventures of ordinary people that somehow ended up in a fictional world.  
the evolution from a weak person to someone strong and courageous._

_Sometimes I imagined myself in their place interacting with certain characters and even helping the protagonists to overcome their challenges._

_But there is a big difference between imagining and doing._

_It was falling._

_Falling down a long kaleidoscopic tunnel._

_I was scared._

_I didn't know how I ended up in this place._

_I knew that something very bad had happened to me, I always knew that I was not a good girl and that this was a burden for my uncle, but I never thought that this could have happened._

_I felt numb and cold._

_The books and stories I've read have always highlighted how bad these two could be for the human body if you were careless._

_both only lead to a result._

_** DEATH. ** _

_But I didn't want to die._

_I'm only 8 years old._

_I didn't even finish school._

_or I said goodbye to my friend_

_Besides that_

_I had just started the Losbert series._

_Is not fair....._

_Why?_

_why did this happen to me?_

_why did my uncle hate me so much?_

_Was I that bad?_

_Stretching his hand forward with tears in his eyes, the child cries out to the kaleidoscopic._

_Please_

_If someone is listening to me_

_Please .... save me._

_I promise I will be a good girl._

_I promise I will not harm._

_I swear I will become strong._

_I will be your weapon for good._

_I will shape my destiny according to your will._

_I will protect those you love._

_and your interests will be mine._

_So, please_

**_PLEASE HELP ME._ **

The child's crying resonated everywhere.

Dozens of multiverse verses were covered by his lament.

Hundreds of plans have felt their fear.

Thousands of kingdoms have realized their presence in the world.

Millions of beings with a deeply spiritual and magical bond have heard his voice.

But...

Only one had responded.

Only one had the strength and speed to respond to his call.

For although she heard, few would have the strength to save her from the space between worlds.

Perhaps because of how close it is to this particular multiverse.

or even how willing that particular being was to save her.

or all of the above factors.

But...

_Suddenly a strong light appears._

It didn't matter...

_A Ghostly feeling of a hug._

Because...

_Surrounded by a much-desired heat._

He came to her.

_ Don't worry, little one ... _

Thousands of memories, sensations, and emotions that do not belong to you fill your being.

_ I'm here..... _

Memories of the days when he lived among animals, of melancholy when he left them to live among human beings, emotion when he faced what he would call a friend, sadness, happiness, and concern when he was proclaimed by his king as his greatest treasure, just after his curse letting him return to his lonely life.

**_ "Who would understand me? who else would march beside me? Do you still doubt after all our misfortunes? Well, listen carefully, I declare here and now as one of my two greatest treasures, it is by my word that you are my friend and no matter who says that alive or dead, you will feel my fury, so said the king ... " _ **

_ And I promise I will never leave you. _

_Thanks_

_Thank you_

_Enkidu._  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The light goes out the same way it starts.

Suddenly thousands of sensations manifest in my body.

I'm alive.

So, I sit on the floor under my knee and foot and the heat around me was a slightly uncomfortable feeling when I was freezing a while ago.

_'But you are alive now, little one,_ ' said the serene voice in an amusing way with a touch of kindness in her mind.

I opened my eyes to a world on fire, realizing at that moment that I was kneeling on a shield, it is instantly the pieces fit together.

I closed my eyes with a young man with dark hair, my master for this new life.

Fujimaru Ritsuka.

_ 'I think it would be very polite if we were not present, yes?' _

Inwardly nodding in agreement the child opens his little mouth and in a neutral, soft, and melodic voice informs his new master.

"For your call, I have come pseudo-servant Alter lily Enkidu, I wish that you use me as mercilessly as you think is best, do not worry master, because with me neither the gods dared to hurt you."


	4. Voltron Legendary Defender:The Blue Paladin's Twin

They say that life is full of surprises, like a great ocean full of currents whose destination is unknown, just everything has its end ... or so I believed.  
If you want to continue with your sanity, stop reading now.  
if you want to persist, I will not be responsible for the integrity of your mind  
.......................... ........  
You ignored me, didn't you? ... don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
________________________<3__________________________<3 ______________________________  
  
Pain ... a lot of pain ... because it hurts .... please make it stop.  
 _"It's ok, I'm here the pain will soon pass"_  
Blurred figure ... fuzzy images ... red very red.  
 _"My god she's losing a lot of blood"_  
Tired ... very tired ... need to rest.  
"Diana ... Stay awake .. ~~. Help is on the way"~~  
Cold very cold  
 ~~"In response .... we are .. losing ..."~~  
Darkness .... endless darkness .... without beginning or end ...  
 ** _ ~~"DIANA!"~~_**

**__ **

**_Floating without limits in an eternal ocean of darkness, without body without direction.  
  
\- Who am I?-  
"Hi my nami is kairw diana, wana be my friend?"  
-Why am I here?-  
"Sir please put the gun down, your daughter has received the necessary treatment, no need to hurt anyone"  
  
"Diana, what are you thinking? do not move."  
  
"I know you are scared, but please think about the consequences of your actions, I promise I will do everything I can for your daughter to receive your treatment, the only thing I ask is to release the hostages and give me the gun "  
CRASH  
"DIANA!"  
-I died?-  
Firing sound, screams, pain, blood, much blood, a distant figure in sobs, a tender touch to his lips, a silent prayer, a feeling of lightness and the last farewell sigh.  
  
-Is this the afterlife?-  
floating sensation, endless darkness, dead space, drum vibration and breathless air.  
  
-There is someone here with me!-  
Sensation in the back, foreign limbs tangled in his, a larger body pressing on hers, random beats in his flesh.  
-I'm in Hell?-  
Pressure, space getting smaller and smaller  
  
-Or in the sky?-  
Sensation of heat, muffled voices, light touch with affection.  
  
-How long have I been here?-  
Walls closing, overwhelming sensation, a light at the end of the tunnel, slight sense of lack, followed by more pressure, freedom, very cold cold, very bright light, very loud voices, a cry, blurred images, choking sensation, a crackle followed by a fright and a pain followed by crying.  
  
-What is going on?-  
Blurry images, giant humanoid figures dressed in white, slight touch on skin, warmth from a larger body, no more foreign, but blurs, being supported, feeling of being lifted, foreign murmurs, being supported by on a soft object, another image if highlighting in the field of vision, duo faces in tears, one male with a proud look and another female with a tender look.  
"Mis hermosos bebés ... son perfectos ...lance..luan, bienvenido al mundo"  
  
WHAT THE Hell ? I WAS REBORN?!_ **


	5. The craft of destiny.

Ok, let's check this out again.  
  
Endless darkness, checked.  
  
Empty, checked.  
  
Lack of body, checked.  
  
Memoirs? the most important at the moment is too blurred to be understandable.  
  
Well, I don't remember my name and the people I lived with, as well as physical appearances, but I remember only the basics, who was a girl in my old life and who loved to read and liked green, other than that I was in mine and did not try to make trouble with anyone.  
  
Oh, it was also a green belt in Jiu-Jitsu.  
  
Interestingly, my memories of fictions I saw and read are clearer than ever, little things like when the Spock ate kiss (chocolate) with his mother or that scene that became Gandalf's meme with an electronic clock on his wrist, or even that King Solomon's fanart with kitten ears.  
  
I never found that image again :.(  
  
Returning to the subject in question, everything on the imaginary list was counted and checked.  
  
Conclusion...  
  
I am dead.  
  
yay.  
  
Ambulance -sama why? I thought we were friends ...  
  
[Pss ...]  
  
But how would I know that I would be hit inside her?  
  
[Pssss ...]  
  
You mean who would be so psycho to hit everything in the back of an ambulance during a rescue?  
  
[Hey you!]  
  
Now only a higher being appears ......  
  
[Damn stop ignoring me]  
  
Blink ..... Blink.  
  
Woah! there's a blue box floating to my left, how the hell can I see it if I'm dead ?!  
  
Ok .... breathe, sigh, and not pyre.  
  
Just accept it and move on.  
  
[Haa ~ ignore me first and then don't be surprised by my presence, you are so embarrassed!]  
  
I'm really sorry about that, I was thinking a little too much.  
  
[You will only be forgiven if you agree to do something for me ~]  
  
Do not.  
  
[Glad you ... What?]  
  
I said no, I won't do anything for you.  
  
[If you really want to embark on an adventure?]  
  
An adventure in which I would be sent to another world that may or may not be extremely dangerous, without the means to protect me and survive, just to be your entertainment and risk me in the most horrendous or worst way to be killed?  
  
Nop, I prefer to stay here in my corner, taking a nap is such.  
  
[Wait! Please wait, sniff I am working for so long as guardian of souls, with nothing to do but keep an eye on them until the moment they need to move on, and you are the only soul that has 'awareness' .. ...]  
  
...  
  
[As a mere guardsman, I may not have as much power as my superiors ...]  
  
But...  
  
[If I promise you a power that can evolve over time, something that is well known in your world and that can not only help you survive but put it on top ... would you then agree to do that? ]  
  
Yes...  
  
[S-seriously, Ok so ... don't worry you will love it]  
  
Oh ... not my arachnid senses are buzzing.  
  
[The World and the body you are going to stop will be radomized]  
  
What?  
  
[Your gender will not be changed and of course, you will still be a girl ....]  
  
Ufa ...  
  
[But your age can be quite different]  
  
Hi?  
  
[Yes, you can end up being transmigrated to a fetus, a child, a teenager, or even an adult.]  
  
So, without risk of being transmigrated like an old lady?  
  
[Oh what a great idea]  
  
No, don't even think about it, or I will not continue with this business!  
  
[He..he..he Calm down just kidding ~ besides that it wouldn't be fun if you return here so soon.]  
  
Sigh * please don't do this anymore, I thought you would really make me an old woman.  
  
[.....]  
  
It is my power, could you tell me, come on, it would be easier if I am aware of it to be able to use it.  
  
[Well have you read 'The Player'?]  
  
Yes...  
  
[So, you will have a power similar to this, but weaker].  
  
Oh .... so am I that kind of Isekai?  
  
[By realizing it quickly, you gain +1 Int]  
  
Yes !, then I was right.  
  
[Ok so without further ado, let's start random character selection, and we advise you to get some sleep, to assimilate all the memories otherwise your head will explode]  
  
Wait for what? what you...  
  
[ho, look at the time .... Link Start!]  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-  
  
Argh .... damn it hurts!  
  
I groan in pain when I awake.  
  
Moving a hand, I gently massage my forehead, decreasing the intensity of the headache, which I realize by the number of pencil objects, colored pens, papers, and books that I had 'fallen asleep' on the table when I was finishing my homework.  
  
Looking at the papers described, I realize that they were texts for a historical lesson, about the great fire that occurred in the city of Fuyuki ......  
  
Shit.  
  
I know where I was transferred ...  
  
The universe where the mystery has strength.  
  
The place where the good guys without weft armor die early.  
  
Type-moon.  
  
F********************************************  
  
[Yo! You are alive! I knew I could do it!]  
  
How come I am alive?!, You put me in something without knowing if I would survive ?!  
  
[What, n-no, of course, see, may not seem like just people with a great desire can go through this procedure without suffering any damage, it is you and the most determined person I know, besides if something happens to you would return to the void, so no problem ~]  
  
No problem they say .... *sigh *  
  
"Okay, is it now?"  
  
[Now is the time for the introduction! so welcome to Fate / Stay Nigth, something you may have realized by then ...]  
  
[For the perception of the universe in which you were transferred you gain +1 Wis]  
  
[Damn you are fast ~ barely started and is already rising in your statistics!]  
  
"I try to please" I reply with a shrug.  
  
[Well anyway, let's start a quick tutorial, just for you to have some understanding of the game ok? so to see your statistics say ..]  
  
"Status"  
  
[Status  
Name: Okazaki Hisui  
Age: 12 years old  
Feminine gender  
Alignment: Good Neutral  
Level 1  
Exp: 0/100  
HP: 10/10 (1Hp / hour)  
Mp: (locked)  
Stamina: 10/10 (1Sta / hour)  
Str:5  
Vit:5  
Dex:5  
Int:7  
Wis:7  
Luk: 87 (Fixed)  
statistic points: 0  
Money: ¥ 350]  
This ... this was supposed to be like this.  
  
[Yes, it is exactly what you are seeing, how you are starting your statistics will be extremely low, except for your luck which was something you already had in life, but as a result, it cannot be changed]  
  
But why wasn't it easier to give me the points and let my luck develop?  
  
[Well on the one hand you are in the universe that those who have low luck could have a very violent death, on the other hand, I could not give you statistical points as this would exercise a lot of my power, much more than I already did, in this the only way to earn points and level or complete a world mission.]  
  
"World mission?"  
  
[These are missions that can completely change the fate of the world, these missions are extremely rare, so their rewards can range from rare to legendary materials, in addition to 50 to 1000 statistic points depending on how dangerous the mission is]  
  
"5-50 to 1000 points? ' I say stunned.  
  
So many points.  
  
[Yes cool right? in leveling, you can receive 5 points for each leveling]  
  
"Ok ." I say quickly leaving my stupor "But why is my MP blocked?"  
  
[Well this is because you have not yet awakened your magic circuits and therefore cannot use prana! , for that, you need to awaken them, so ...]  
  
[Quest: Awaken your magic circuits  
  
You are in a universe known for magic and mystery, inhabited by dark creatures and lords who claim to be superior to the human race, to survive in this world you must awaken your magic circuits.  
  
Reward: Ability to perform magicraft.  
  
Grimmorio of the Okazaki family.  
250 Exp.  
Failure: Magic circuits withered.  
loss of inheritance.  
risk of survival].  
  
"Damn it"  
  
[Yes, now that everything has been explained I leave it to your adventure, so bye ~]  
  
"Wait!"  
  
......  
  
"Damn, he didn't talk about the Menu"  
  
[Menu  
Store  
Storage  
Gacha]  
  
Oh and so then, hello my old friend.  
  
Maybe you can summon Enkidu the first time like last time? ....  
  
Hey, it's the hell you're going through...  
  
I'll put that aside, I don't even want to think about it at the moment.  
  
Leaving this aside, I think I better see these memories, I'm a little curious about one of the rewards given in the mission, like why there is a grimoire as a reward, especially a grimoire from my family, I thought that magus did not use it.  
  
Besides, I don't know anything about it at the moment, maybe the mission's answer is recorded in my memories?  
  
Humm let's see!  
Holy shit, Batman! I am a descendant of de Masamune, Muramasa and Gān Jiàng !.  
  
It seems that my current self comes with an ancient lineage of 'spellcasters' with a line of mixed Blacksmiths and artisans from the west, with a focus on creating and recreating impossible mystical / phantasms codes that would possibly help in the development of humanity and even in the return of magic.  
  
Ok calm down Hisui, there's nothing to be ...  
  
Screw fangirl on.  
  
* Mentally screaming *  
  
This ... This is gold, if I can open my magic circuits I can build anything ...  
  
These idiot nobles will not know what hit them  
  
Careful world! , I will soon introduce the power of a Transformer!


	6. The priestess of the Valar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SI is an ordinary girl, who struggles every day to survive in modern society, one day she receives a strange necklace as a gift, now she must discover the mysteries surrounding this necklace, as well as survive the strange dreams she has, not to mention with the strange mark that suddenly appeared on his chest.

Sofia's life was monotonous.  
  
As a child she dreamed of living a life full of adventures, she was not like the other girls who thought they were princess, marry enchanted prince or be a housewife, she did not want to know the world, discover her mysteries and discover new horizons.  
  
She wanted to be like Indiana Jones, to know ancient civilizations and even discover secrets long lost.  
  
In adolescence, her desire for knowledge was deeper, because she was from a poorer family, she suffered many times, she had to stop buying the items she needed to complete her studies, but there was no giving up, she studied and learned where she could, she fought with nails and teeth to make your dream come true, go to college, become famous, and repay your parents.  
  
However, the world was cold and cruel, as she had to abandon her dreams when they died, leaving her in debt.  
  
Now she had not only had to fight for her studies but also had to bring home money, and pay the debts her parents left to look after her.  
  
she got a job as a waitress at a local cafeteria that only paid enough to put food on the table and pay some bills.  
  
Many times she had to stop eating to be able to pay her debtors, who were petty people always charging more and more.  
  
On the positive side, the owner of the cafe was a lovely and gentle elderly woman, she had helped a lot when she needed it most, always giving a tip or leftover of the day for her to take home.  
  
But today...  
  
"Here, Sofia, for the good service".  
  
It was very different.  
  
"Mrs. Helena, why are you giving this to me?".  
  
In one of the old woman's hands was the bag of leftovers that she always gave her in the other a small silver necklace with a simple leaf pendant, although it was beautiful and delicate, it had a captivating aura, which hypnotized me, making me want put it on and never take off.

"That is why wanted , is my gift to you, as far as I remember, tomorrow will be your birthday and how will you be off , I decided to give you your present in advance.". replies the lady, in a hoarse and gentle tone, while giving me the objects.  
  
"That ... it's very kind of you, Mrs. Helena, but you didn't need to buy me a necklace, a small cake would be enough". I say in a shaky voice, picking up both packages.  
  
"Bah nonsense, you deserve this and more, the young people of today do not respect the older ones anymore nor do they strive to accomplish what they desire, they are rude, lazy, and badly educated, you my girl and something very rare, it is for it deserves a gift ". said Helena, shaking the finger to the girl while speaking.  
  
"Besides, this jewelry was not very expensive, I managed to buy it in an antique store nearby". said the old woman.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Helena". said the girl.  
  
"Come on, now go ....it's already getting late and I don't want anything to happen while I go home".  
  
"Okay, see you the day after tomorrow".  
===================================================  
  
The return home was quiet and without any problem, she was lucky because the collector was not waiting for her.  
  
Right after the shower, dressed, and fed Sofia gets ready for bed, when she gets to her bed she gets ready and turns to change the alarm, but something catches her eye, the necklace that was on the furniture next to the clock , it shone slightly as if it is called.  
  
Taking it Sofia looks intensely at the object, moving it from side to side, mesmerized by its charm, acting impulsively she puts it on and is surprised to feel it was hot.  
  
Unawares, she lies down, turns off the light and prepares to sleep.  
  
.......  
  
Tall, clear tree trunks rise around it, the great gaps between them denying its size.  
  
Although it does not follow a clear path, no shrubs hinder its path; her continues in a sinuous line, golden brown leaves falling to the ground around it in lazy arcs and loops.  
  
There is a small harp in his hands, with curves of silver metal and golden reflections embedded in it, had a designer very similar to that of ivy with small flowers blooming on its branches.  
  
She does not remember learning to play the harp, but even so, her fingers twist skillfully over the strings, pulling gold to produce a beautiful melody she has never heard before.  
  
Dressed in a long dress, whose colors were mixed in a beautiful degrade, with silver embroidery on the chest , that she did not remember wearing, the sleeves that were cut in two flowed gracefully by the breeze , moving like leaves blown by the wind.

Brown leather boots that she does not remember receiving leave no impression on the earth as she walks.  
  
Her long brown hair, gently curly, falls loose beyond her waist, although she doesn't remember having it that long.  
  
She does not know how long she has been walking through the pale, unchanging forest before the urge to sing takes over.  
  
 ** _O Gil-galad i Edhelchír  
dim linnar i thelegain_ _:  
Im Belegaer a Hithaeglir  
Aran ardh vethed vain a lain.  
Gariel maeg_ _ech_ _Gil-galad,  
Thôl palan_ _-_ _gennen, ann-vegil;  
A giliath arnoediad  
Tann thann dîn be genedril.  
Dan io-anann_ _os si gwannant  
A m_ _as, ú-bedir ithronath;  
An gîl dîn na-dúath di-dhant,  
vi Mordor, ennas_ _ca_ _ed_ _a gwath._**  
  
She does not recognize the song, or the language, or even her own voice, but somehow she understands, and as the frighteningly beautiful voice that cannot belong to her weaves in and out of the harp's sad notes, she cries for Gil- Galad the Elven King. It is only when the final note sounds, clear as a crystal bell, that something finally changes in the unchanging wood.  
  
  
"Daro."  
  
The voice of an ethereal and velvety woman intones the word with absolute authority. _Stop._  
  
She turns gently on her heels to face the speaker, her fingers finally stopping on the harp strings.  
  
She is a few feet away, a familiar, tall, and graceful figure in a shiny silver dress, shining like a fallen star against the pale wood. Long silver and golden hair spill in waves over his shoulders, intertwined with silver threads and jewels that seem to culminate in a circle on his forehead. Intense, unusually blue eyes penetrate him. A mind grazes hers, curious, and she knows, without knowing it, that it is her mind that she feels, and her mind that gave the command its ethereal double timbre.  
  
She tilts her head to the side with curiosity.  
  
"Man le?" she asks, making no move to approach. _Who are you?_  
  
Silence falls over the forest as she considers the question.  
  
When she speaks, words that she does not remember learning smoothly flowing in her language, she is quite surprised by the response.  
  
"Nonue," she whispers. _No one._

_Then the pale wood disappears and suddenly it is Sofia Preston who is blinking dazedly at the ceiling of her apartment, moaning the young woman rolls over on the bed, feeling the alarm, turning it off instantly.  
  
Sleepy and with the memories of her strange dream, Sofia gets up to start her day, when she stumbles, in which she instinctively leans on the dresser and automatically looks at the object in which she stumbled.  
  
It is what she sees instantly wakes her up.  
  
'What the hell'. she thinks a little hysterical, sitting on the bed looking down in a dazed way.  
  
There on the ground where her had stumbled was a beautiful silver harp with golden highlights.  
  
The same instrument she played in her dream.  
  
Her heart thundered, she didn't believe what she was seeing, her mind frantically searched for answers to that situation.  
  
But  
  
For more denies Sofia knew .....  
  
This dream ... is not like any other she has ever had, she knew it was important and had the feeling that this is clearly an omen of what is to come.  
  
Whether it was good or not, the young woman did not know  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.R.R. Tolkien's Fall of Gil-galad is a song sung by Samwise near Amon Sûl (see Knife in the Dark in The Ring Sets Out, in The Fellowship of the Ring).  
> P. 17. My text is based on translation of Eli Bar-Yahalom, but I have introduced few minor changes which are in accordance with Sindarin documents by Tolkien revealed in Vinyar Tengwar.
> 
> Ó Gil-galad i Edhelchír  
> dim linnar i thelegain :  
> Im Belegaer um Hithaeglir  
> Aran ardh vethed em vão um mentiroso.
> 
> Gariel maeg ech Gil-galad,  
> Thôl palan - gennen, ann-vegil;  
> Um giliath arnoediad  
> Tann thann dîn be genedril.
> 
> Dan io-Anann OS Si gwannant  
> Um m como, ithronath ú-Bedir;  
> Uma Gil dîn na-di-Dúath Dhant,  
> vi Mordor, ennas ca ed um gwath
> 
> Translation:
> 
> About Gil-galad the Elven-king  
> sad sing [pl.] the harpers:  
> between Great-sea and Misty-mountains  
> king [of] reign last fair and free.
> 
> Holding sharp-spear [of] Gil-galad,  
> helm afar-seen, long-sword;  
> and stars unnumbered  
> show [the] shield his like [a] mirror.
> 
> But ago-long from now [he] passed  
> and where, not-say [pl.] loremasters;  
> for star his to-darkness down-fell,  
> in Mordor, there lays shadow.
> 
> *mabent 'asked'.  
> *dambent 'answered'; cf. dambeth 'answer'.  
> *na-vragol 'suddenly'; cf. bragol 'sudden' and a pattern seen in adverb na vedui 'at last'.  
> *norr 'murmured'; cf. *nor- 'murmur', cognate of Quenya nurra-.  
> *io-anann 'long ago'.  
> *tann 'showed'; preterite of *tan- 'show' < *TA-N- 'show, indicate'.  
> *mas 'where?'


	7. Fate/System Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask you to let me know if you have any errors as English is not my native language.

"So you are one of the chosen ones? ... Well, it looks like you were lucky after all. Not always an opportunity like this presents itself ... not for someone of your origin" informs the[ woman](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcShbSfLUxejA4Z1tyiH930ysUXXN0rdf_UEOg&usqp=CAU) looking at you after reading the folder in his hands, with an almost imperceptible disdain in her eyes.  
  
"So you are one of the chosen ones? ... Well, it looks like you were lucky after all. Not always an opportunity like this presents itself ... not for someone of your origin" informs the woman looking at you after reading the folder in his hands, with an almost imperceptible disdain in his eyes.  
  
Her nose twists slightly as if he smells something that won't aggravate him, sniffing a little, wipes his nose of an absent odor before continuing: "I hope you see the value of this chance to participate in something ... bigger." 'What you will never achieve' was not said, but it was heard.  
  
"Although we have no shortage of candidates, it would be very nice if we don't have to return your body to your family." You are expendable.  
  
"We are not under any illusions that the Executors have any appreciation for the true art of our project, you are very much focused on the power and rewards you wish to obtain, rather than seeing the bigger goal than being in front of you".  
  
"Inconsistent fools." mumbles the woman before continuing.  
"But again a semblance of the power of a Heroic Spirit and realistic simulation to train and fight without any superior thought, even I can see the fascination for your type, so it will have to be enough".  
  
Her disdain quickly deepened in her tone, obviously inflamed by the apparent inconsequence of whoever hired her, before disappearing under her hostile professionalism, without further comment, she produces a pile of papers, touching the table's seat like a lake whose surface and agitated, a visible wave appears, with prana, which slides over the table.  
  
In an instant time freezes, light dimming as if the entire room had been overshadowed.  
  


[Welcome to Fate/System Online ]

A text box floating above the document, a little reminiscent of the status screen that every master observed, seconds later, you recover or pretend the same, then moving your hand, raised the pen to sign, of course, it was done right after reading it everything that was written on the papers (the simulation allowed you to pay the contract), writing in a stylized cursive form, thanking internally for the extra calligraphy classes.  
  
What followed were the usual Terms of Service, Rules of Conduct, and assorted digital documents that needed to be agreed to play any game today.  
  
However, there were some modifications at the end, which seemed like the origin stories provided by the players would go through a filling, in the missing holes, automatically in the course of their interaction with the virtual world, and may even be mixed with past events of the simulation.  
  
That done, it was necessary to perform the correct and appropriate registration in the program, the showcase for the creation of the character.  
  
Soon the second set of papers was put in place before another overlay, a more modern character creation screen appears very different from those normally found in other games, in this, you receive a basic and shapeless mannequin and beside it small pictures float, these were blank for you to type what you wanted in the shape of your character, to which it appeared the system would mount the shape of your character based on the information added on the mannequin.  
  
It also saw some 'advanced' options for you, that as a beta tester, you had the option of creating families of Magus and custom mystical codes to extend the game engine, options that can be withdrawn or restricted on a large-scale release.  
  
\-------&\--------&\-----------&\---------  
  
The door opened, revealing a small figure to the outside world, unadorned with any identifying features.  
  
She, by reflex, partially covered her eyes from the light outside that room, she had long been accustomed to the apparent lack of light appropriate for the place and for a few moments, the world seems to have flaws as the shell previously without feature adapted to a new avatar, shrinking slightly when the height of the figure dropped, as well as gained new curves.  
  
After a few moments, an elaborate avatar appears, emerging in a large meeting room, with abundant decorations indicating  
that was not supposed to be the personal opening for the clock tower corridors.  
  
The ballroom was a ballroom that had been reused in what she believed was a way for the local magus to squander their superiority, at least that was what she thought as the number of betas was quite small compared to the size of the area they were in. , and for the first time since the start of the game, reflective surfaces were available to view.  
  
Approaching one of the surfaces begins to analyze your avatar.  
  
She was a considerably small female figure, she had oriental features with fair skin and sharp eyes in a beautiful grayish silver tone, her hair was ginger red.  
  
She was wearing a long-sleeved overcoat that looked like a gray hooded kimono, which highlighted dark fingerless gloves, in conjunction with a vest (wine with golden details) and a shirt (Blue with golden details).  
  
In addition to gray leggings and a pair of dark blue boots with golden details that ended on her thighs.  
  
In short if she, a fashionista would have a heart attack while sailing from afar.

  
  
Perfect.  
  
She couldn't help smiling, her face that instantly reflected in her thoughts, her lips twisted into a soft smile, almost shy, which was very beautiful that gave her avatar a certain charm, the redhead turns to face hall and examines the room.  
  
Some of the characters were obviously representations coming from Nasuverse, anime or video games, the characteristics made by the server were a little random, I could still see that some betas managed to bend this standard.  
  
She was sure that there were at least 5 or 6 Saber's faces between the betas as well as two or three Shiki's.  
.......that was a Deadpool?  
  
I do not want to know.  
  
No, and that she could complain, even when the system had given her random proportions (face shape, height, weight, hair length, depth of the chosen tone, damn even the size of her breasts), she still looked like a female version of Emyia Shirou if you take off your long hair and the wrong shade of eyes.  
  
Well, I suppose that when asking for a system based on a notorious universe in repeating the faces of certain characters to help in the creation of yours, it can be equivalent to copying and pasting with some changes.  
  
  
'Sigh '  
  
"Yua-chan!" A deep voice calls.  
  
Automatically she looks in the direction the voice had called her, then her eyes sparkle in recognition.  
  
There on the west wall near the buffet were two very different figures, although you were physically different from what she was used to, both figures still had the same personalities and oddities.  
  
In a way both figures stood out, One of the figures was huge in both width and height, having an athlete's physique, with a male face, green eyes, and dark hair, the only thing that stood out the most was the scar that close to the right eye.  
  
He wore a dark leather jacket with a dark green shirt, dark blue pants tucked in dark brown combat boots with a belt with a big buckle  
  
In short, he would be like Kal-el, not the new 52's superboy if he were taller, with green eyes and a scar.  
  
He would be a pretty somber figure if he weren't smiling and waving at me.  
  
There was also another one, next to the first one he was leaning against the wall, taking advantage of the taller man's shadow to hide himself from curious eyes, taking a nap, obviously, he was tall, not as tall as the others, he was a swimmer's physique , with long brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached the lower back, his features resembled those of an English nobleman or a lord from one of the cultivation tales that the character's creator loved to read, Wuxian, if not I'm mistaken, there was an earring that stood out on the right ear, he wore a black sweatshirt with dark purple highlights, he also wore jeans with black boots.  
  
I approach the duo, with calm and silent steps, something that only someone who has spent a lifetime training would achieve, I believe that my character's history is coming into effect.  
  
"You are late" informs the shorter man in a hoarse voice, as soon as I am close, without even opening my eye, leaving no opening to greet them.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost on the way of life ." he said automatically with a slightly amused tone, taking advantage of his mistake.  
  
"Ha ... ha .. that was really funny " said the same  
  
"You asked for that, Liel," said the taller man to the identified Liel.  
  
'Sigh' "Whatever, what happened to you to take Yua so long?"  
  
Opening his eyes he will study her, anyone else would have been intimidated if he were put in the situation in which she found herself, but for her, the glow was something very familiar, it was even comforting because it showed how worried he was about she.  
  
_'Something that was not without reason thanks to its history_ ' guiltily thinks Yua.  
  
"I was reading the game's terms of the agreement."  
  
The reactions were automatic, Liel pushed away from the wall looking at it with understanding.  
  
The other...  
  
'Groan' "Come on Yua, you know that most of these terms are just there for the Devs to have an excuse to cover their problems, that's why everyone jumps."  
  
"Well, that should be one more reason why it is necessary to inspect the terms if there is something there that is different from what we agree morally?"  
  
"So you noticed, too," said the shorter brunette.  
  
"Yes," said the redhead  
  
"Did you notice what?" the biggest question.  
  
“The Devs are working hard to create this gamer, apparently the betas should choose real names in addition to selecting their characteristics without messing with their character, filtering bad words are also not allowing substitutions or numerical complements, as well as the warning of automatic filling in character history, they’re really trying to make the world look as realistic as possible. "informs Liel  
  
"There was an NDA in the contract, which basically said that this game is doubling as a field test for joint research between various universities and government-supported organizations, any disclosure of this out of the game, could result in a fine or imprisonment and that will be covered by this NDA that you are signing. "Continue the girl.  
  
"So, they're creating cutting-edge AI that is responsive when everyone has fun, I get it." the tallest one shrugged easily: "There is no need to do a big thing, I think"  
  
"There is no ... 'sigh' Gael do you know how bad things can get if it turns out? We can possibly go through another cold war if the AI's don't turn against us!" informs the other with a tired look.  
  
"We will cross that bridge in the loyal future at that moment I believe that we should seize this opportunity, besides this and Typer-moon the probability of having another situation 'Kishinami' is as certain as Gilgamesh being self-centered".  
  
"Ho .. do you think the NPC's have gained any awareness as in Moon-cel?" asks Liel raising one of his eyebrows  
  
"I don't think ... I bet it will happen".  
  
"No bets" replies the girl, massaging her forehead with her left hand.  
  
"Blows away pleasures" grumbles Gael.  
  
"It wouldn't be valid if everyone already knew the result"  
  
" that makes sense." Liel agrees, his gaze passed over another group of players emerging from identical doors at one end of the floor, the group sporting a wide variety of hair colors. "So, how many fandons do you think we will see represented here in the Beta?"  
  
"Two dozen, I've seen Final Fantasy, Tales of Zestiria and a possible Alucard, from Hellsing. " His frown fell." Someone also pretended to be a pretty obvious Deadpool. "  
  
"Yes, I noticed it too," says the redhead "I would like to know how they got this done".  
  
"Had" answers Liel  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There was an option to deepen the mechanics of creating your character" continues in a monotone tone.  
  
"W-what ?!"  
  
"Yes, it was an image that looked like a tool that was floating on the right side of the mannequin" agrees Gael.  
  
"O-o"  
  
"You didn't notice, did you?"  
  
"I-i"  
Fortunately, Yua was saved from her 'interrogation' by a loud cough that caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
In turn, all three teammates set their eyes on the suit-clad figure, wearing a bright red stole.  
  
The man, a version of Waver Velvet, also known as Lord El-Meloi II, in his position on the stage that was near the wall to the east of the hall, with a dispassionate air looked at the mass of players.

  
After a few moments, he sighed. and said, "Well, at least Lord Halstrog, he didn't scare many of you, I'm glad he followed my advice and restrained certain servants from all of you, that's a good thing."

  
"I..."  
Fortunately, Yua was saved from her 'interrogation' by a loud cough that caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
In turn, all three teammates set their eyes on the suit-clad figure, wearing a bright red stole.

  
The man, a version of Waver Velvet, also known as Lord El-Meloi II, in his position on the stage that was near the wall to the east of the hall, with a dispassionate air looked at the mass of players.  
  
After a few moments, he sighed. and said, "Well, at least Lady Halstrog, he didn't scare many of you, I'm glad he followed my advice and restrained certain servants from all of you, that's a good thing."  
  
One of the players in the crowd grunted a little loudly for not having chosen, his companions will agree when the NPC really stopped abruptly, freezing in place before turning to the man in question, then the lord of the Clock Tower scolds him "Listen to your damn brat, Lady Hastrong may have been happy to put up with all of you with low compatibility or too powerful servers and watch them melt as part of the experiment.  
  
But I am one of the only people willing to really talk about their experience in the Grail War, so let me clarify something: Servants are not and never will be, tools, all fools in the fourth war who thought that way died horribly because they did not try to understand or work with their partner. "  
  
He pointed a finger at the now shocked player and continues, "And if you think it would be better to try to share a soul and a mind with an incompatible or alien servant, then you are too stupid to work here."  
  
"Now, does anyone else want to complement this fool?"

  
Silence  
  
" Good, if there are no more interruptions then I will return to explain about this project".


	8. Fate/Grand Order: The last human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> [A/N: This is an AU, so there will be certain things that work differently than they do in the canon of the Grand Order of Destiny. For example, most machines in Chaldea need to be operated manually or at least need to be monitored by a team, however, in this Chaldea the vast majority of systems work automatically, requiring only minimal external intervention beyond the initial input.]
> 
> [ A/N 2: Depending on the reaction of the readers, I may or may not continue this story.]
> 
> [A/N 3: you think you saw something that shouldn't work, or that is simply against the Fate / Grand Order plot, remember that this is an AU and that there is a good chance that it will be an intentional change, and this can be explained later.  
> These changes can be a turning point in the story or simply a side effect because of the change in the plot.]

I woke up with the feeling of hard and cold ground on my face, dizzy with ears ringing, I felt a twinge of pain in my head accompanied by the hot and somewhat sticky sensation in the back of my head,  
  
I pressed my hand against it, feeling something like liquid, and brought my palm to my face.  
  
My eyes widen slightly with dark crimson blood, my blood dripping.  
with shabby legs I get up and look around, then I realize that I am in a place I did not recognize.  
  
Looking a little further, I came to the conclusion that I was in what was probably an infirmary, but ... the place was completely destroyed as if a hurricane was going through there, stretchers, curtains, and medical instruments were scattered everywhere, completely ruined. She could also see some exposed wires that were sparking, indicating a possible fire.  
  
But in the front there was a huge hole in the wall that led to a poorly lit corridor, the debris on the floor next to that wall indicated a possible explosion, she deduced from the angle of her vision that the force of the explosion had pushed it to the other side of the room towards the opposite wall, this explained injury to his head as well as the loss of his memories.  
  
Leaning on the wall, she looks to the side and realizes that there was a huge window overlooking an isolated region, with snow that went beyond her field of vision at a distance she could distinguish contours from what should be mountains.  
  
There was a snowstorm outside, she felt lucky because it could very well have been thrown through it when she heard the explosion. If the glass doesn't kill itself then the storm would have.  
  
It was then that she saw her [reflection.](https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-0/p280x280/123137038_1112494769220473_7804817828946563147_n.png?_nc_cat=105&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=He7ps-9IzZoAX85Nd1O&_nc_ad=z-m&_nc_cid=0&_nc_ht=scontent.xx&oh=97490a7ff0e71570ae6575aa401822d1&oe=5FC23C45)

Upon a more detailed inspection of myself I find in the woven pocket of the lab coat that I was wearing a badge with a strange symbol, declaring myself as a 'Chief Nurse' of a 'Chaldean Security Organization', that name alone sent signs of alert in my head, yeah I didn't know why.

Another thing that made me uncomfortable was the name described in the identity because that name gave me an ambiguous feeling as if it both belonged to me and not.

Kishinami Hakuno ...

Now things are officially getting weird.

Mine was awakened from my deep reflection by a sharp pain in my head, reminding me that I was still hurt.

Searching the place a little more, I found the items needed to perform first aid, and after treating my wound I decide to leave the infirmary because I saw no sense in staying there.

Passing through the hole I find myself in a long, futuristic-looking corridor. On the wall opposite the room I just left, there is a symbol identical to the one on my badge

That's when I realized I was completely silent.

There was no one in sight...

So I came to a terrible conclusion ...

Where is the team?

........  
During my search, I noticed 4 things after walking for 20 minutes.

The first was that the infirmary was not the only place destroyed.

The second was that this place was much bigger than I thought.

The third was that I was the only survivor of the explosion.

The fourth and that there was a lot that my body could take.

The sight of the victims' bodies in the debris was too much for me, the sight of the first body crushed by the rubble was enough to make me vomit.

After leaving this one, I look for survivors.

But...

I only found other bodies and each one was worse than the other.

**Day 1 :**

After what seemed like hours of searching, I was unable to find any survivors, so I decided to do three things. The first would be to locate the bodies and provide adequate assistance to the victims.

The second would be to find out more about the installation I was in, and why it was so important.

The last one was about writing everything in a diary.

The reason for this is twofold: the first is to not forget anything important and the second is to make sure I am not going crazy.

Someone has to doubt his mind after finding himself in an abandoned facility in the middle of nowhere, after all.

To summarize after getting my bearings and leaving the place I was, I looked for survivors for a large part of the facility, using a floor plan I found to prioritize the places I thought I was most likely to meet other people.

Facilitated by the pleasant revelation that my badge seems to grant me access to all the doors I have tried to enter so far.

This was due to the fact that the system recognized me as the only one with the highest position.

It was because of this that I discovered that the wristband I used had a GPS and vital signs detector.

It was also how I discovered that more than 200 of these bracelets were offline.

After not having been successful with this for several hours, I tried to do a brief survey of the places I thought I would need most to support myself and find out information about that place.

In addition, the medical box (or as it is called when it is part of a research center), which I found was one of the five existing in Chaldea, and mine was the closest to one of the canteens. from what I discovered there was a canteen, as well as a large kitchen and storage room with a wide variety of foods.

They had also stocked up on medical supplies, equipment, and books.  
Although not many of the supplies are recognized, I knew that my chance of survival had increased so I just had to be cautious about using these supplies.

This would also include, in retrospect, Amazon foods.

Many servers and console rooms are scattered throughout the building. They seem to operate the facility, to provide an IT infrastructure that many research institutes would undoubtedly be envious of.

The last important thing I discovered was a library that seems to be divided into several parts, depending on the purpose of the books.

There is a General section, which appears to contain books detailing general knowledge that you could find anywhere, literature from antiquity to the present day, as well as any books that did not fit into the other sections.

The technical section has several topics ranging from "basic user knowledge" to "system administrator" and "latest IT research".

This section is the one that I had the most difficulty understanding, the more I needed to learn since the installation was in urgent need of maintenance and I was the only one to have to do this.

The research section is probably the most cohesive, as it appears to be comprised of books from all types of research fields that are practiced here, from mathematics to biology, and more.

The last section, however, is the one that got me thinking.

Magecraft. This section may be the largest here and, in fact, it seems to contain books that talk about all the ways of the occult and the supernatural. My first reaction was to assume that someone had a little fun and renamed their Fiction section; however, the General section also appears to contain a good number of works of fiction.

I also looked at several books, all of which were academic in tone, as if they were actually written with the assumption that the reader will study and research them, lacking any narrative that would be expected in fiction.

I was very tempted to take a closer look at this section, but I realized that there was a lot to be done and that I also needed to research the rest of the installation, so for now I would not move this section. After all, books will not leave here.

With that in mind and knowing my obligations, I prepared a list with 5 objectives.  
1 ° Search for the installation.  
2 ° Study the manuals.  
3 ° Perform maintenance.  
4 ° Discover Chaldea's objective.  
5 ° Find out more about Magecraft.

After writing these goals, I went out to continue my research and found that the elevator was still working but was unable to open the doors on some floors. I believe that some rubble would block the doors, many rooms and rooms in this immense building focus on all kinds of strange research.

I just took a quick look at them, I felt that I would be at great risk if I got too close, in addition, some of this research was extremely unethical.

Reminder: get rid of the contents of rooms 226,281 and 356.  
Reminder 2: Wear armor and a flamethrower in room 356, I don't know what that thing was, but I believe it's alive ... I can still feel your eyes in my direction.

After running back to the room that belonged to me, I decided to stay there and after taking care of my injuries, and before I know it I fell asleep.


	9. Lady of the stars

“Give us back our money! Now !! "The pursuers were still screaming.  
  
“I'm not going to give you shit back !! I didn't do anything, you fool !! As much as he ran, he still had the breath and the voice to shout back.  
  
She could totally blame the old man for his use of language, besides ...  
  
\- Boy, we will finish this business in a few hours, so try to stay out of trouble understand?  
  
'Crystal clear'  
  
It wasn't as if she cared about problems, they just showed up and of course, nobody believed it even when she claimed innocence, in fact, many members of the family believed that she and the problems were born together as soul mates, could never really separate them.  
  
It is likely that they are right since she remembered always finding herself in unusual situations in her past life.  
  
Yes, past life since she had the great honor of becoming an Isekai, unfortunately being conscious during her birth counted as an isekai experience.  
  
Of course, discovering that I had been reborn as a female version of one of the Marvel characters with the worst luck of all would be the apex of this shit situation.  
  
On the positive side, I discovered that I had powers at 5, or more precisely, magic circuits. believe it or not, when I discovered this I almost had a heart attack, because if I was in the marvel universe it was bad to imagine how much worse it would be adding nasuverse to the mix.  
  
After some research, I found out that I was not in a crossover but that my magic circuits were the family's genetic heritage.  
  
Something I will tell you about later.  
  
Here let me introduce my name is Petra Parker and I am the spider woman.  
  
...........  
  
......  
  
...  
  
Pfff  
  
Buahahahah ..... you should your face was hilarious ...... no ...... Un/Fortunately, I was not honored to be born with luck Parke.  
  
But seriously speaking now, call me Petra Quill or as I prefer lady of the stars.  
  
Back to why I’m running from a bunch of aliens chasing ...  
  
She decided to kill time by visiting gaming tables while Yondu and his men were traveling on business across the city.  
  
'Never cheat in the game if you can't make it look like you're not cheating'  
  
Thanks again Yondu…. She only won 60 consecutive times when those alien punks decided they should take their heads off, that was the reason why she was running for her life now.  
  
Now, where the hell was her old man when she needed him most !!! He could be proud of her if he knew that she managed to fool the idiots 60 times in a row, but he would appreciate it if he didn't get his head ripped off because of it.  
  
"You can't run forever!" They yelled at her.  
  
Damn that persistent person! don't they know when to quit? I've been chatting with the people on the 4 wall for about 2 minutes! and they are still running after me.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I can" She had been running most of her life with the reinforcement spell as a base would be papaya with sugar, so it certainly wouldn't be a problem.  
As quoted by a certain popsicle: I can do this all day.  
  
What frustrated her the most was that she should have already fooled the idiots but somehow they always found her and it's not as if they tracked her by the smell...  
  
Oh, shit, there's a char'ts between them, damn anthropomorphic dog ...  
  
It was at that moment that unfortunately, his luck decided to attack, in front of him, there was an unfinished bridge. She was so focused on running and cursing mentally that she didn't see the building sign. So when she turned to look ahead again ... it was too late ...  
  
There were several times she hated gravitation. When she failed to reach some delicious fruits on the tall tree when she ran around Elector when she was a girl and stumbled and was ridiculed, when she dropped her favorite candy on the ground and now …… .. she was falling to her death.  
  
Again.  
  
“SHITTTTT !!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! "  
  
  
Meanwhile ...  
  
"We are very grateful for the kindness of your ruler, please inform your majesty that our peace will be valued as long as our planet thrives." said Senator Edotniamo as he walked beside Supreme Accuser Kree to say goodbye to him.  
  
“Definitely, senator. We also appreciate your warm hospitality, ”replies The Supreme Accuser, who was none other than Ronan, much to the admiration of the Senate, since according to the popular Kree's persistence, the accusers more than the rest, are warriors more than diplomats.  
  
Something that Ronan could not fail to notice, but he did not feel insulted as he would do everything his emperor ordered that for the peace and prosperity of the empire, it is for that he needs to be diplomatic then he can and will take peaceful words from his mouth without tripping.  
  
Damn it if this is not the proper image of a Supreme Defendant, the elders should understand that no matter how useful it is to have a warlord image, an accuser will do whatever is necessary for his people and his emperor, if that is for uses diplomacy who is he to go against his ruler?  
  
Thankfully, he was a very good self-taught man, as diplomacy was not taught at the warrior academy in which he had lived.  
  
Sighing internally the Kree observes a beautiful and peaceful planet, the people here are also very calm and polite. It looked like nothing could go wrong here ………  
  
At that very moment, something had fallen from the top of his chest with a loud thud !!!!!  
  
The Kree officers were all stunned, but quickly advanced in front of their master and spread out to detect any possible ambush.  
  
Senator Edotniamo looked the most shocked of all, his face totally colorless.  
  
One of the Kree was about to attack the unknown object (or person?) That collided with his master, but Ronan raised his hand as a signal to stop.  
  
He picked up an unknown object with its reflection very quickly before it collided completely with it. Ronan was so strong that he didn't even move an inch when that object that looked like a person hit him out of nowhere.  
  
With Petra ...  
  
Petra was closing her eyes completely, she didn't want to feel or see her body crashing horribly and spilling blood all over the place in a disgusting way. As much as she knew how to use the reinforcement, she still hadn't perfected enough to protect herself from the fall.  
  
Furthermore, as much as this universe hates it, it did not wish to die again because what would be the probability of it being reborn again? and what would prevent this verse from being even worse? there is also the question of marvel having a life after death and she didn’t want to meet her very much.  
  
Damn .. why did she have to die like this ...  
at least she hoped that Yondu asked in her will and her notes would be burned, so she wouldn't fall into the wrong hands as they were mostly composed of her magicraft research and her past life memories, as well as burying her Walkman with her so that she could still hear it in heaven or hell.  
  
As long as she had her incredible mix….  
  
It is the first thing she wanted to hear… .and hopefully, she could meet her mother Meredith since she never met her parents in her old life… but considering she had done a lot of shit during the past 16 years then the probability of her knowing about her is 100%.  
  
She felt that she had already fallen to the floor while monologizing in her head, but the pain that she expected never came.  
  
Yeah ... why was the floor so cozy ??  
  
"Are you going to release me?"  
  
Said !!!! Holy shit !!!!  
  
At the same time, she felt something clinging under her armpits and was lifted from something she was embracing in her life. That was when she decided she should open her eyes to see her situation after death.  
  
Then she met the most beautiful pair of violet eyes and fell in love instantly ...


	10. The Queen of Hope

{F-fou-u-nd Host  
Sou-uul Fusion in Progr-rrress  
0% .... 15% ...... 30% .... 60% .... 100%  
Soul Fu-uuusion completed.}  
  
Azurie struggles to maintain her senses, her mind was foggy, she could barely hear, feel or open her eyes, in some instances, the touch awakened, her body shivered by the cold that until moments ago she did not feel like a tingling which is both strange and familiar, moves throughout your body.  
  
His hearing then follows, little by little the silence is filled with small noises, then the sound of beeps touches his ears as well as the sound of hissing and beating.  
These last two were lower than the first.  
  
With a little effort, much less than she believed it was, these Azurie slowly opens her eyes.  
  
She didn't want to try too hard because opening her eyes abruptly right after cryogenic sleep was unhealthy and could have terrifying side effects according to Aunt Pidge ...  
  
 _Wait...  
  
Who is Aunt Pidger?_  
  
The answer comes instantly.  
  
 _Aunt Pidger was my father's companion, head of the Earth research field and Galaxy Garrison, worked as a communications cadet before going out with the others to fight against the Galras, she was also my advisor and baba when pope couldn't take care of me, we had a lot of fun doing SCIENCE !._  
  
This is not right, I just had an aunt who was my mother's sister, she is a lawyer, she hated my mother and her name was .....  
  
 _Why can't I remember your name?  
  
Why can't I remember my parents' names?  
  
Why didn't I remember my name?_  
  
Without thinking twice I search my memories trying to find out what else was missing .......  
  
I ignore it when my head drifts.  
  
Cloudy memories that are difficult to distinguish pass through my eyes, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get details about them, I could see their summary, understand the basics plus the details as names and dates were incomprehensible.  
  
However, the memories of the things I learned, read and saw were still clear in my mind, Fictional works, Theories, materials that I learned were not covered by the same fog as the other memories.  
  
On the other hand, some memories were not mine but that at the same time resonated with a certain familiarity, images of worlds, cities, and people that I never knew but who have lived with me.  
  
 _No  
  
Not me ... but with Azurie._  
  
I shudder when a sharp pain penetrates my mind, instantly taking me out of my moment of contemplation.  
  
I realize then that I was still in the capsule and that I had thought of all this in a shift of 5 to 6 ticks.  
  
The capsule opens right after these thoughts.  
  
The capsule opens right after these thoughts.  
  
Weak from the time he was in cryogenics, Azurie falls instantly under the weight of gravity, before reaching the ground, supporting herself, holding the metal of the capsule itself.  
  
It took a few Dobosh to recover his motor functions as well as his vision.  
  
soon she was frightened by the environment she was in.  
  
The capsule was located in a huge hall that had [once been considered beautiful](https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/015/605/336/large/anthony-wu-vlt102-bg-intcastleship-cryogenicsleeproom-coloruff-agw-v01.jpg?1548944457) its walls and walls with a modern infrastructure that had long been reminiscent of fairy tale story rooms.  
  
Unfortunately, all glamor and beauty were completely destroyed by the ruins that marked this place.  
  
pieces of debris, as well as strands, were scattered everywhere, exposed and bare strands whose sparks glowed ominously promising to cause pain to those who dare to get too close, and one of the pillars was completely annihilated.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Her head was still pounding from the abuse she had done right after the awakening process.  
  
"Not now, I need to know where I am and how I ended up here," says  
  
As if answering his question, a light appears on a table from which he was protected from the rubble, it was hidden in a gap between the pillars, an electronic voice comes from it.  
  
{Vvv-vvvv...Voicer Rec-cccog-gnition Complete. G-greeeetings user designated as Princess Azurie... W-wwwelcome to the Castle New Genesis.}


	11. Chapter 11

Anjels in the area! damn 146 readings i didn't believe there were people who like my stories, thanks in advance for everything.  
I also want to thank AkatsukinoRuby, Victuuri_Road, Elizabeth12, and mintrune for kudos.

Ok now why I am writing this note, I would like to know which of these stories I make the 2nd chapter and your opinion about them.

Fate/System Online

The Quenn of hope.

Dreams that unite us.

Servant lily Enkidu SI.

The queen of the knights - Guinevere SI.

voting will continue until November 27th


	12. The queen of knights 2 - Guinevere SI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the result of the vote as there was a tie I had to choose in the currency which one to post and this was the result:

I lift my shade to the suicidal idiot, before sighing.

"Do you have any idea what you got into?"

"N-no"

"Okay, you went into a ritual, with seven power-hungry freaks Who have to kill themselves in order to get the prize, I am the only hope to prevent you and any other innocent people from dying, so sit still and I will take care of the rest of the capiche ".

"Wait what?".

"Understood?!"

"Good, stay," I say, pointing down. "Don't worry, Master, our pact has been sealed and with that, I promise to guide and protect you from the dangers ahead".

"covenant?"

Turning towards the door, I walk to the exit, using my sword that was hidden by the spell that my teacher had taught me, I cross the exit.

"I thank you for your patience, it is for not attacking me while I was taking care of my master, lancer". I say the figure that was standing on his spear.

He was about ten feet away, tall with blue hair and a full-bodied leather jumpsuit of the same color, his red eyes looked at mine with a certain amount of humor, his lips had an amused smile.

Cú Chulainn

"And miss the whole show? I'm not sure when I shouldn't be involved when it isn't due". he said giving me a wink

"I'm sure your lady must be very proud." I say rolling my eyes "If it’s not too much then could I ask you not to fight today? My master has just been through many diversities, and so I think I will not be able to do my best in this fight." I tell him as I move, in the distance they are my master and close to my opponent, subtly casting a protective spell on the place where he had been.

His eyes were focused on me, I knew that he had learned runes in his training and that even in a different class, but Chulainn could still use them even if they were not as strong as that of his fellow launcher.

That's why even though I cast my spell on the soles of my feet, I didn't let my guard down.

"Oh?" raise your eyeshadow "it is you who make me believe that I would not take advantage of this after all sabers are recognized as one of the most difficult classes to deal with". he said, turning his spear. never taking my eyes off mine.

"Is it told you that I am a servant of the sword?" I say pulling Seibar!.

"Are you not and? I'm sure the weapon you hold is nothing short of a sword"

"Maybe" I reply neutrally "Or maybe you're holding an ax, a shield, or even a bow, you more than anyone should know that the class system is something much broader than you think".

"Well," he said, putting himself in battle, "Maybe I should just find out!"

His movements were fast, he crossed the distance in an instant, his spear moves in a fast and ferocious way just like its bearer.

Clam.

Defends left, down, up, left, and right.

My invisible sword moves quickly defending me from his blows, 1, 5, and 9 were the number of blows he gave me.

Attack, up, down, left, right, and repeat.

10, 15, and 20 were the number of hits he defended.

With a roar, I approach him, dodging his spear, hitting him hard and making him retreat.

he takes advantage of the momentum, sliding across the floor, doing two turns before running towards me, his arm stretches with the tip of it directed towards my torso.

Deviation from the thrust is I raise my sword in a horizontal cut throwing his spear upwards, I approach quickly taking advantage of its opening, biting with an open palm on his sternum, casting a brief prana drainage spell.

"Hug .." moans the spearman.

Not giving him time to recover, I kick his abdomen and move my sword to its most vulnerable spot.

His eyes widen in panic, at that moment I felt a very sick satisfaction.

Did you fight baby? now take it like a man!

He moves his spear in a desperate way to protect himself, the force of my swing makes him stumble backward, I keep pressing, causing him to lose space more and more.

"Rhar! ' I roar swinging my blade to your chest.

His right arm moves, redirecting my blade, throwing me aside, before attacking me

Moving quickly, I make a handstand, rotating my legs in a helicopter motion kicking his spear in the other direction, placing my feet on the ground, I slide in one turn and quickly move my sword towards his head.

He defends by holding the spear with both hands, they tremble with the force of the blow, their teeth gnashed and their faces winced with effort.

'Well,' I think it looks like 'the fetish is working'.

Deflecting my blow down the spearman jumps, fallen a few meters away.

"Hey! what was the idea of trying to stab me there? I thought you guys didn't make such a low move!" said the spearman angrily.

"In fact, many of the sabers would not make such a low move, but know that I never follow what I expected, even if I hate it, I will still do that and more to protect those I need!" I say in a detached way to a lancer.

"Oh, so you're not afraid to get your hands dirty are you?" Question with curiosity.

"Which of us heroic spirits never gets dirty to do what should be done? When we let others dictate our wishes and actions? Those who submit others to their desires and ideals are nothing more than the scum that needs to be eliminated!" I tell him, briefly remembering what I went through to save those I loved.

"Ah! You and someone else follow your own heart, aren't you, Swordswoman? If it weren't for my cowardly master's orders, I'd invite you for a drink." he said moving to a position that was recognized by both the master and the servant.

"Take it easy, but I don't think I can accept your invitation at the moment, maybe after asking my husband I'll change my mind". I say sincerely, positioning myself.

* clicks the language "It would be a pity then, your husband must be a lucky guy for a woman of such strength". responds "Anyway it was a pleasure to fight you, but I think this battle ends here!"

The tip of his spear began to glow in an incandescent tone, instantly the light engulfs the blade, moving like crimson fire, the blade also released a terrible desire for blood, as if the blood of countless battles becomes a tool whose sole purpose was to bathe in blood.

_So this is the feeling of your NP lancer, what a terrible thing._

"I will have your heart". yells before running towards me.

My legs part, my feet stay firm, I breathe slowly, clearing my mind, focusing on the goal, getting rid of all doubt.

_Probability of victory 35% probability of defeat 71%_

_Change the odds._

He steps hard, stretching the blade's arm backward in order to launch it towards me.

_Probability of victory 58% probability of defeat 41%_

_Achieve the impossible, exceed the imposed limits._

"Gae ...." - his voice resonates

_Probability of victory 89% probability of defeat 19%_

_The spell has been cast, the enemy will be defeated._

.... Bolg! "

_Probability of winning 100% zero losses_

_Break the imposed limits, the queen's supreme order._

He releases the spear, it flies like an arrow, its movements in sig sag search for its prey.

In an instant he meets my sword, in the next, he hits my chest, my body, and is lifted by the air and as fast as I went up I find myself on the ground.

I hear the panic cry of the boy watching my battle.

The dust settles, revealing me to them.

"How did you know? How did you survive my spear ?!"

I smiled.

Blood dripped from the wound on my shoulder.

My opponent's veins stand out, his teeth gnash and a growl comes out of his throat.

"We all have ours to break down impossible causes, we both know that in order to escape certain death, he is not even the Protector of Ireland". he said quietly to the enchanted spearman.

Thanks to the spells I cast before and during the battle.

The first was a protection that I put on the warehouse road.

The second was to absorb prana, not to weaken him, but also to support the spell he would then cast.

The third spell is known as manipulation of probability, which allows me to manipulate the probability of loss, but that would only be possible in cases of impossibility or high risk.

This is not my NP, but an aggregate of medium and weak spells mixed to create these three spells, which if used intelligently can prevent death by the strike that reverses cause and effect.

_Best of all, I created this combo at the beginning of the battle._

Tech * "It messed up if I need to be fatal use that move, or I'm in trouble". confesses in a relaxed way.

"Really ?" I say slightly amused by his total personality change.

"Yes, as I said before My lord is a coward, you dodged my spear, so he's ordering me home". he said walking with the spear on his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt, son of Irish, in any case, I thank you for the little scam". I say to a figure who turned his back on me.

Some would be irritated by his arrogance, but I felt touched, as this small action indicated that despite our struggle, he trusted me not to attack him from behind.

Or that, or simply because he knew that you can counterattack if I did that to him.

_But knowing your personality, it is more the first option than the last._

He stopped walking.

"oh, and what do you think?"

"I honestly believe that it would be very difficult to face you if you were serious". I say with a shrug, before getting up.

"So you're underestimating yourself". he said looking at me over his shoulder.

?

"I saw the spells you cast, they were extremely complex, even my caster form would have a hard time understanding them, and if I hadn't been giving my all in that defense, I wouldn't have lowered my wait for that attack, believe me, whether or not you tiptoed me in that fight, I'm impressed ". said with resolute

"Receiving a compliment from Hercules Irish? Wow, I'm even embarrassed, do you always say that to all the girls you fight?" she said playfully as she put a hand on my face.

* Laughs "I was called by many names more than ever, compared to such a warrior! This will be on my list" his shoulders will shake, before he falls, the warrior leaps over the wall, balancing himself between the tiles he turns to her and says "but as for the compliment, let's say I only give these to those who deserve". he said winking at me

"Married and very happy" I reply.

"eh, it never hurts to try". he said before taking on his spirit form and disappearing.

_I let out a breath of relief when I feel my distance from the house and my radius of reach._

_Step one survives the infamous Gae Bolg! done._

Soon I feel the presence of another servant running in that direction

_Now I step two to screw a counter-guardian._


	13. Fary SI

I don't know exactly what happened, but somehow I knew something was wrong.  
  
The first fact was that when I woke up and found myself in a place that I will not remember.  
  
The second was that I was somehow sleeping inside a flower.  
  
Why do I know that?  
  
Because the walls were so much softer than they normally would be, there was no water around me to be inside a uterus and it was clear enough to distinguish where it was, but the main factor that revealed it was ...  
  
Atchim!  
  
I was allergic to polemic.  
  
Standing up, I walk cautiously to the petals and reluctantly separate them by opening a crack to see the world.  
  
And I find myself disappointed and relieved.  
  
It seemed the flower was inside a huge white room.  
  
Yes white, with no furniture except the table whose vase the flower was.  
  
After a few indecisive minutes, I step out of the flower and cautiously, descending from the vase that it was in when I feel a cold touch on my feet, realizing in that instant that I was barefoot.  
  
I quickly look at the reflective floor, to examine myself when I scream in fright ...  
  
My voice is much louder than normal.  
  
My appearance had changed, as well as the clothes I was wearing, I also had two additional appendages to my back, the sensation of which I have only now, which indicated which species had transformed me.

Fary.  
  
Who ..  
  
The memories started to return at that moment, the agreement I had with a boeng was so far beyond me that I was nothing more than a specification for them.  
  
It seemed that the powers given me would act on their behalf if I heard the need, which was almost never according to him, there was also the fact that I was chosen was a mere coincidence  
  
Since he needed to choose someone to represent him for having lost a bet, then he would probably forget that I exist if it wasn't interesting enough for him.  
  
While most people would be irritated by these words or annoyed by words, I felt relieved and cautious.  
  
Well, no, and every day you are chosen to represent a superior being without wanting anything in return.  
  
Even those described in the stories, they wanted something like intertraction, defense of a world in question ....  
  
Anyway when he gave me the powers, I was shocked.  
  
Normally the SIs gained more limited broken powers, many of which were systems and even abilities of anime characters.  
  
I had something else.  
  
Apparently he looked at the most requested powers and decided to choose 3 random ones from the powers of broken anime characters.  
  
Yui's powers were one of the chosen ones.  
  
But precisely I could access the very structure of reality and change it as I wished, just as Yui was able in Sao, and if Cardinal was not there to limit it, she could do anything.  
  
It could create and destroy entire virtual worlds. Although I could do the same, except that it is not virtual. Just to get it?  
  
That was how I would be for the rest of my life.  
  
The second power was something extremely useful, most definitely broken.  
  
Akashic records  
  
I had access to the existing records of the entire multiverse, all within my reach.  
  
Latter was something so broken that I even spent it when I realized I had it.  
  
Calendar.  
  
It took a few minutes to stop laughing.  
  
with the following discovery.  
  
I'm a CYOA and a Jumpcham.  
  
DC  
  
Dragon Ball  
  
Nasuverse  
  
Naruto  
  
Marvel  
  
Transformers

Mo dão zu shi.

and others  
  
Everything within my reach, multiverse care, because here I go.


	14. The queen of hidden desires

_How long have I been in that void?_  
  
It could be days, weeks, or months .....  
  
 _My senses were long gone._  
  
Hearing, sight, touch, and taste...  
  
 _I felt numb._  
  
There is only one thing I could still do was think.  
  
 _But I still ran the risk of losing my mind._  
  
It is with this in mind that I did what anyone with self-prevention would do .....  
  
I fell asleep.  
===========================  
"......... I want you to bring my beautiful Jeanne!"  
  
I woke up again in fright when I felt like a tiny part of me was separated from my being.  
  
That's when I realized that something...  
  
I was no longer in the void.  
  
 _I could see it!_  
  
What you saw scared her ...  
  
The place looked like a gothic church, it was dark and had a dark aura, she could see the enclosure with the dark wooden benches leading to the church entrance, but at the same time she could see, The cross and the candles, along with the piano that was on the left away from the pupil, which should have been on her back, but somehow she could see as well as she could see in front of her!  
  
Unfortunately, that was not what scared the most, of course, that waking up after hibernating in a place devoid of life should be the first warning sign, it is discovering after waking up from the snooze that I could see in 360 °, cool although it was disconcerting, raised flags in my mind.  
  
But that was nothing compared to waking up and discovering that I was being held by the hand of a giant that I definitely knew!  
  
Dark hair combed back a huge, furrowed brow, his skin was a sickly pale shade, his dark eyes were bulging like fish eyes where the glow of madness was visible.  
  
  
His robes were dark, and around his neck, there was a kind of scarf with stripes in varying colors between light and dark purple.  
  
 **Gilles Of Rais.**  
  
It was there that I realized something of extreme importance: _that I had somehow reincarnated in the nasuverse.  
  
But how?_  
  
"Finally ..... Finally we will be together again, my Jeanne! And with that we will take revenge on the traitors who have hurt her". cries the man crazy.  
  
His disgusting fingers caressed me, touching me with a tenderness that made me sick, his touch felt wrong in so many ways that he couldn't explain it.  
  
It was as if my own being realized that he was unworthy as if someone's touch is expected.  
  
It was from there that I realized ...  
  
 _No please .... please don't tell me that ..._  
  
The drainage feeling became stronger, what used to drop became a small stream, as thin as a silk thread.  
 _No ... no ..._ ** _no_**  
  
The atmosphere became heavy, and a circle with familiar symbols appeared on the floor.  
  
 ** _Stop .... STOP ..._**  
  
An intense light came out of the circle, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it, it was like being tied to a chain, and no matter how hard I pulled that chain, it wouldn't break, the only way was to obey the order I was given.  
  
I knew that if that was what I believed it was if I really were in that specific universe then humanity would be condemned, if this madman's will was fulfilled then millions of lives would be lost in that era.  
  
 _So this was how the Alladin genius felt?_  
  
The time seemed to decrease when a figure started to appear, that's when I noticed something.  
  
Just because I can't fight it doesn't mean that I necessarily have to obey your wish.  
  
Because if he did that, it was very likely that Ruler would not appear, which would probably end up resulting in the failure of the chaldea to end the singularity, since Jeanne is the key to solving it.  
  
For this and other issues, it was what motivated me to act, stretching my 'hand', I wove the thread, altering his desire, granting what he wanted but not exactly as he wished.  
  
He wanted the resurrection of his saint, but he also wanted revenge, he wanted his beloved back, but totally distraught.  
  
 _That's how he would have it._  
  
But also it would not be 'complete', because where there is light there is also darkness, that is why just as there would be an Avenger there would also be a Saint.  
  
The light faded, and finally, the figure takes shape, She wore a black tiara that adorned her head, her hair was short and white, her eyes were golden, she wore dark robes, she had black armor that highlighted her skin was pale.  
  
Confused, the woman blinks, touching her chest as if she doesn't believe she was alive, her eyes move quickly, scanning the environment in which she found herself, before settling on the man who held me.  
  
Her eyes widen and incredulous.  
  
"Gilles are you? What happened to you? W-how am I alive?"  
  
"Yes, it is me, my dear Jeanne, it turns out that I finally saw the truth, my eyes were opened to the ingratitude of the French people for their sacrifice, it is thanks to my efforts, I was finally able to revive it and repair the injustice that these inconsistent fools did to you my beloved Jeanne ". responds the madman.  
  
Hers lose focus when she hears that answer, lost in memories soon she starts murmuring...  
  
"Yes .... justice will be done .... they will pay, all France will pay, I will take revenge on everyone, I will make them feel my hatred, when it is over there will be no stone unturned". it was possible to hear the uncertainty in heA tone, but with every word that came out of his lips, but that uncertainty was subsisted by the spread and in the end, only hatred could be distinguished.  
  
Finishing her speech the avenger throws her head back, releasing the most insane and horrifying laugh that she could have heard.

Meanwhile, in a distant forest, a blonde figure with a face as beautiful as an angel opens her beautiful blue eyes and looks around in confusion, as she knew that her summons was different from the others.  
  
It was not alone.  
  
In the next few weeks, they were marked by blood, it is kind of a disgrace that has occurred throughout France, some servants had responded to humanity's call for help.  
  
Meanwhile, in a small church, a sanctified object that has become sentient plans the next action that should follow.  
  
 _After all, what's the point in being an object of phenomenal cosmic powers if you don't have fun?  
  
Hmmm ... Grand Order never had a savior servant, did it? I would like to know what would change if I introduced this servant into history?  
  
It doesn't matter, we already have some rules, so what a difference it will be since it is O Santo grall.  
  
In addition, trolling a certain beast will be a very nice bonus._


	15. The firstborn of chaos. (TFP/Tsukihime

[A/N:This story was inspired by [Hiding From Unstable Spirits (Date a Live / Tsukihime)](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/hiding-from-unstable-spirits-date-a-live-tsukihime-si-spoilers.864350/) by [Caldon.](https://forums.spacebattles.com/members/caldon.454360/) Seriously this story is very good]  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Cold.  
  
It was what I first felt when I started to wake up. It was the slightly unpleasant kind of feeling in which you feel slightly numb, a feeling "I slept in the camp and I just came out of the sleeping bag on a spring night", kind of cold.  
The second feeling of sand on my fingers.  
  
That in itself should have raised all the warning signs in my head, but somehow it felt strange 'right'.  
  
But that feeling dissipated as my mind woke up so I started to panic a little bit here.  
  
Earth? I am absolutely sure that I went to sleep in my bed and as far as I can remember I had no plans to camp.  
  
I automatically dismissed the idea that my family was doing a play, for two reasons, one and that I have a night of very light sleep and the other and that my country was recognized for its vast floras.  
  
And the place I was in was a desert. not like the Sahara, but like the deserts of old cowboy movies I saw with my grandfather.  
  
It only led me to one possibility.  
  
Kidnapping.  
  
Panic arose in my mind and thoughts of being kidnapped and drugged came to mind.  
  
Calm down, Sara! panicking won't help at all.  
  
It took me a few seconds to calm down, but when I did I realized something.  
  
There was nobody.  
  
If so, why was I left in the middle of this desert?  
  
I was literally lying in the middle of the desert. Around me were rocks and sand but nothing to indicate civilization.  
  
Maybe it was a dream?  
  
As a guarantee, I pinch my thigh.  
  
"There!" shout.  
  
It is not a dream I think while rubbing the sore place.  
  
So there is only one choice to be made.  
  
I started to get up slowly from the floor in the hope that I might have some idea where I was.  
  
Slowly, but surprisingly softly, I knelt down and then stood up, positioning myself so I could see past the rocks.  
  
Leaning on the rocks, I caught a glimpse of something on the horizon.  
  
It was a light that was in a considerable distance, forcing but the eyes could distinguish some buildings.  
  
A city.  
  
If I move on, I might be able to find a road.  
  
Moving in a frighteningly graceful way, I head for the city, looking at his for some indication of direction by the sun. When I stumbled.  
  
The cause of this was because there was a starry sky instead of a clear sky with fluffy clouds. I should have connected the dots before, I mean, the city light was clearly indicative, the lamps only shine at night, right?  
  
So, why could I see everything around me as if it were daytime?  
  
But now I saw an alternative to going ahead and prioritizing my survival for the moment, so despite the warnings going off in my head, I decided to simply ignore the situation and save it for later use.  
  
With that in mind, I return to my walk to the source of the light.  
  
Now that she was more alert, she realized that she felt much healthier than ever, her mother was more alert and that she did not feel any remnant of sleep even though she was awake a few minutes ago.  
  
The stones and gravels offer little or no resistance to my feet as I walked I realized that the city was closer than expected, and this one further raises the alarms in my head even more and whether or not I knew something seemed wrong with me.  
  
She sensed that she hadn't scratched the surface.  
  
!?  
  
Suddenly her feet suddenly stop, raising a cloud of dust, after a few seconds she dissipates and reveals a road. This was the third one that surprised her because of the position she was in, she could see an image she had known for a long time.  
  
It is the green sign that was a few meters away confirmed something she feared.  
  
It was written on it...  
  
[Jasper City limit](https://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/thumb/d/db/SpeedMetal-welcometoJasper.jpg/800px-SpeedMetal-welcometoJasper.jpg)

**_Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore_ **


	16. A shadow back to the Origins. ( spin-off fic to The shadow of EMIYA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin-off fic to The shadow of EMIYA, a parallel Siderstory in which Kuroko accidentally goes back in time because of a miscalculation in the use of the Emiya family's mystical code.  
> Or else known as the time when kuroko kills a goddess.  
> ===

The dark clouds flashed in the discontent of the gods, the rain pouring thousands of liters of water on those who walked on earth.  
  
In the middle of this, two slightly injured figures watched the third.  
  
Fallen, wounded, and humiliated by her Ishtar loss she looks hatefully at the proud king and his toy.  
  
“It seems that at last this poor excuse of the goddess understands the place she belongs to, in the dirt just below my feet, as it feels to know that her beloved bull has been destroyed by the hand of two ist mortals.  
  
Enraged, the goddess rises, floating at 5 or 6 meters, wounded, dirty looking furiously at the king and the being that humiliated her.  
  
“Do you think you won the king of Uruk? Your disregard for the gods will not be silenced! however, I will be merciful and forget your insult to the gods if you agree to be my lover. ”  
  
* Laughs * “See Enkidu, she thinks she has some power around here! Spare me your useless litany Goddess, your words are nothing more than a child's tantrum when you don't get what you want! such and the foolishness of the gods even when fallen still think they can just rule us as if we were simple dogs ”  
  
"In fact my king, I believe that the useless goddess needs to learn about thinking about such nonsense."  
  
Ishtar was smoking silently as he listened to the words of beings who dared to mock his power, his ire was such that his eyes slowly turned red, but as he came he went away, and instead, the temperamental anger was replaced by cold and hard hatred, with a smile sadistic the goddess decides, her right-hand rises with her left holding her wrist, in the familiar shape of a gun, on the tip of her index finger a small light forms.  
  
While doing this, Ishtar spoke.  
  
“How much arrogance for someone who was raised by us, King of Uruk, do you think that everything you have or possess comes from your own deeds? What a fool! Your kingdom, your wealth, your power, and even the being you call a friend! outside of us that we give it and just as we gave it we can also take them out! ”  
  
Tem slows him down, the puppet standing in a quiet pose with a remarkably boring face and the king with folded arms with a look of mockery showing a complete image of superiority, 'That will be your downfall' The light of his indicator started to shine intensely ishta aimed the curse is preparing for the shot...  
  
splash  
  
For the same to fail at the last second when she felt an intense pain coming from her chest, moving her head mechanically her head the goddess sees something that really should be impossible, her eyes widen when she sees the tip of a black blade coming out of her chest, this would normally not be a problem because as a goddess she was practically immortal, and whenever she suffered a death blow she could simply be reborn in the underworld and bring her wrath on the fool who thought she could kill her.  
  
That is why she was frightened when she saw her own Icor come out of the wound, but it was impossible as only an anti-divine and Ant-Immortality weapon could kill gods, nor could Gilgamash's sword be able to do that because the gods were smart enough to give a weapon that he would be reluctant to use his full power.  
  
A king would not be a king without his subjects or his kingdom and he as a collector would not dare harm his beloved garden, only Ea's total power could kill the gods, because without the world they would be unable to be reborn.  
  
Watching stunning vital essence flow down the blade the goddess for the first time feels something she has never felt in her life ...  
  
Fear.  
  
Time returns in that instant, ignoring the sound of surprised gasps in the distance.  
  
Terrified, she looks up, looking at her back, the goddess meets two pairs of lilac eyes that shone like an amethyst, she flinched when she registered the emotions inside, Disdain and the deepest Hate.  
  
Her lips parted and with a wet cough the woman asks her executioner,  
  
* Coughs * “wh-what?”  
  
The answering voice surprises the goddess.  
  
"Why did you kill my Ummum". Answers the child in a whisper.  
  
That was the last thing she heard, instantly her vision splits in two before she drowns in the darkness.  
  
And in a fluid movement, the girl keeps her sword, watching with satisfaction the two halves of the body that belonged to the being who murdered her mother, fall to the ground.  
  
"Who dares interrupt my battle?"  
  
Kuro automatically moves his head towards the sound, cursing himself internally for looking at the remains of the most hateful being of his biological family, when he should have disappeared as soon as the action was done.  
  
Without wanting to, her eyes move from her king, whose temper was about to explode, to the figure beside her whom she had known since her tender youth.  
  
Tall with long green hair and eyes that shone like emerald with a beautiful androgynous appearance with white robes, his face was not hostile, in fact, he was kind and affectionate with a touch of curiosity and confusion as one recognizes something in the small figure that floated in his ahead, but we don't understand what or why.  
  
A word slipped from his lips, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Ummum". she said wistfully.  
  
The child's voice was brittle.  
  
Enkidu wanted more than ever to take the little being in his arms and caress him, showing all his love so that he never becomes sad and lonely again.  
  
It is he did not know why.  
  
the little moment had been broken when his king's voice rose, demanding answers.  
  
“Mogrel, do you dare to ignore your king? answer me right now! ”. Said the king of heroes with his on the edge, looking intently at the being hidden under the hood.  
  
Awakening from his trance, and knowing the possible effects it would cause if his origin were discovered, kuro did something that would be extremely smart for someone who could not fight two beings recognized for their strength at full capacity.  
  
synchro start.  
  
The image of a silver star nucleus shines inside a chamber, with 72 translucent cylinders full of prana sense, one of these cylinders emptying 1/10 of its power, directing the fuel with one of the pipes that were there.  
  
1% would be enough.  
  
With that, she focuses on the runes that marked the bracelet on her arm, the sensation of tugging on her navel, and the only warning before she disappears.  
  
The last thing she saw was her angry king with the gates appearing before being stopped by his distressed friend.


	17. That Time I Got Reincarnated as Hybrid! [Tensei Slime SI]

“Patricia! "  
  
Scared by the scream Patricia wakes up, stunned by the sudden fright she blinks several times, her vision that was previously blurred is fixed soon she can see the face of the person who woke her.  
  
“You fell asleep again. Did you stay up all night playing those MMO's? ”Her co-worker, a young woman named Sheiku, who joined the company about 5 years ago, nudged offensively.  
  
"Ah, yes, I think so," she replies shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. "But I had a big break-in last night!" defend yourself. She scoffs, turning and leaning back correctly in her chair.  
  
“I wonder if you sometimes hear yourself, if you don't start out and experience the world, you'll never have a boyfriend! What happened to live life to the fullest! ”She bothers you a little, but Patricia just laughs and goes back to her paperwork. She reminded her of a boring father in many ways, despite being younger.  
  
She had a real delinquent tendency, talking to her 'eldest' like that (there was only a year or two between you two, but that didn't stop you from mentioning it more often than you should).  
  
"Now .. now Sheiku-chan don't get too excited !, you know, life doesn't have to be just drinks and boyfriends". she argues, stamping something and setting it aside.  
  
"I said the person has neither, besides that it was a very bad pun".  
  
"You don't have to scrub." she grumbles. It wasn't her fault that the courtship was a complete disaster! even after school, it just happened that no one stayed much longer than a month at a time, besides that she was very shy, either because of low self-esteem or simply because she was the daughter of a Gaijin.  
  
 _Not for nothing, I love my parents more like so many other countries, always with a certain prejudice against foreigners and their children since they are considered to be mestizos of non-natives, of course, it is not everyone who was prejudiced in fact that was just view of contemporary natives, even more so these thoughts still influenced the people of my daily life.  
  
The thought of being cast for more strange blind encounters sent chills down his spine.  
  
I very likely would grow old on my own; maybe I would become a weird old woman that all children called a witch or something, who knows?  
  
That is until the day when you go into the microphone during a game and rub the face of the new ones who's in charge, I can already imagine the reaction of the youngest! they would probably say, “Ehhh ?! What is a grandma doing here ?! "  
  
This is truly depressing (> .. <)._  
  
I sigh * anyway, the job wouldn't be done alone.  
  
Snapping her knuckles, she goes back to work, despite the imminent boredom it would bring her.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours passed; people slowly started to leave the office as her several hours ended, she was still typing unhappily.  
  
The only other person who stayed around was Sheiku, although she doubted she was doing any work; instead, she seemed to be kidding.  
  
Soon an uncomfortable feeling started to settle in the pit of her stomach, _was she waiting for me?_ Moving my face, I look in her direction and I see moving the phone.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me ..." I say, a little confused and cautious.  
  
 _She was planning something, why do I have the feeling that I got trapped?_  
  
"Ah, but of course I must wait for the fourth member of my double date tonight." Patricia freezes. What now ?!  
  
"A date?!" asks in disbelief, I could practically see the horns sprouting from her head.  
  
“Oh, did I forget to tell you? My boyfriend's cousin is also single and I agreed to take him on a double date with us! It's the perfect chance for you to mix up! "  
  
"Sheiku-chan, what did I tell you about just throwing myself into these things ?!" the alarm on her phone rings at that moment, I automatically look at the time.  
  
 _When did it really get so late ?!_  
  
“I don't even have time to get ready! What would I even wear ?! "  
  
Sheiku waves to you.  
  
“Don't even worry about it, it's casual; you can just go as is. "  
  
"In that?!!" You wave at her office attire. She hums and shakes her head.  
  
“Yes, all right… are you finished? We can find them at the station; we are going to the center. "  
  
*****  
 _Why did I agree with that?_  
  
Even after much protest, Patricia had followed Sheiku, the other girl was extremely stubborn and devoted to her own good.  
Is it like she said her boyfriend and her - cousin? - were waiting there.  
  
Well, it looks like he wasn't bad; glasses, tall, decently handsome, though a little plain. He introduced himself as Mekura Tsuki, she managed to introduce herself as well, after a little stuttering.  
  
He didn't say much, something you were grateful for even if there was an uncomfortable silence, she didn't lose the way her nose wrinkled when she introduced herself, sheiku and her boyfriend were talking to fill the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Soon, you were walking downtown to a bar that Sheiku liked; the pair walked ahead of you two, you felt a little like a fourth wheel and it didn't help her nervousness at all.  
  
The strangeness between you two was starting to be too much to discover.  
  
Just as he was mentally preparing to start a small conversation, he said something.  
  
"My cousin said you play," he asks.  
 _finally_ sighs internally with relief, Thank God for a topic that you could easily talk about!  
  
"Oh yeah. I play a lot of MMO RPGs, especially Final Fantasy XIV. Actually, I was planning on playing tonight, but it was canceled in a short time ..." _The members of your guild would kill you, what is an invasion without the guild leader, anyway?_ _You could already feel the contempt for not warning them in advance that you would not appear._  
  
"Garbage."  
  
Her mind stops, surprised she blinks.  
 _  
Did he just ...?_  
  
"Sorry, what?" question, just to make sure you're not listening incorrectly.  
  
”These games are rubbish. Only newbs and casuals play this. Do you play any sniper? Do you know, the real things? "He asks, feeling a sudden irritation under the surface of the skin, breathing deeply I respond calmly.  
  
"Yes, I think they are not really for everyone ... so I played some and I didn't like it very much".  
  
Actually, she was pretty decent at some shooting games, but the way this guy was acting, it was best to mention that. If you ever met him at the microphone, you would definitely yell at him ...  
  
The walk to the bar seemed to drag on indefinitely. Not much was said between her and Mekura, at least not until she reached the bar.  
  
She was already tired and knew from experience that this meeting had long since become a failure, she already wanted to go home.  
  
An hour later, she was done with the whole situation. Sheiku was a good friend, but if she dragged her on another of those excursions with a bum like that, she would have to kick her in the shin.  
  
She didn't even bother to drink anything. Sheiku, however, exaggerated a little, she was practically reeling in the chair.  
  
"Please excuse me for a few moments." I say getting up and going to the bathroom.  
  
"I have to go back to ..." She pauses for a moment as if contemplating what she had been in the middle of saying.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror she can see how messed up she was, her little figure was disheveled, her dark curls were messed up, her pale skin was highlighting the freckles of her apples, in addition to her dry lips and lack of makeup, _would be better if he had denied Sheiku's request, wrinkling his nose, looks at the reflection and says._  
  
“Why do you always let yourself be involved in these things? You should be at home reaping the rewards of that high-level boss ... ”  
With a sigh, I try to dress up for a presentable appearance, wash my hands, and take a deep breath before returning.  
  
she was just steps from the booth seats when she took a break.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's not my type at all!" Ah, that sounded like Mekura. “She's staring at me all the time, she won't even talk to me! Does she even know how to entertain someone? I'm not surprised that she is so rude! her being a daughter of a Genji and of course she would do so. "  
  
Was she looking ugly? she didn't want to do that, she was just a little nervous, besides that seriously? why of all the guys Sheiku had to tangle me with this one !.  
  
”Come on, don't be like that, Patricia is a little sulky because I invited her at the last minute! She really is a lovely girl when you meet her. “Well, at least Sheiku was on her side.  
  
"I don't know Sheiku, she has been a little disheartening all along ..." He looked like her boyfriend. Of course, he would side with his cousin.  
  
"Exactly!" Mekura meddles. “I bet she wouldn't be a loving wife! She probably can't even take care of herself, let alone be someone's girlfriend! besides that she would like to be a husband of filthy blood? "  
  
"Look, it may have been disheartening but ..."  
  
She didn't want to hear anymore, with tears in her eyes she turns and walks away from the table, walking out the door and hurriedly walking away.  
.......  
  
 **Paty: hey, something happened. I had to leave early. Excuse.  
  
Misuzu: What? It's that all right?  
You better not just go out and play.  
  
(read 10:32)  
  
Did you really leave me for this?!?!?  
Patricia !!!**  
  
Ignoring the hum of the phone and concentrates on getting back to the train station. The streets were quiet empty; except for a few drunks who stumbled on the way home and a few groups of friends spending a good time, everything was quiet, the tears had long since dried up.  
  
 _I don't know why she was so surprised, she must already be used to this kind of prejudice._  
  
Arriving at the train station, she would have to take the last train at 11:00 and book it back to a station that was just a few blocks from her apartment.  
  
The station was more crowded than expected - people probably trying to get home after a night out.  
  
Patricia was practically sleeping where she was; at this rate, she would pass out as soon as she got home, instead of playing for a while. Well, I think.  
  
Even with the crowd's murmurs, there was still that strange kind of loneliness, the loneliness you feel at any train station at night, but other than that, nothing seemed wrong.  
  
The train would come, she would board and then go home.  
  
 _ **I should have known better.**_  
  
Instead, a sudden disturbance came from within the small crowd; screams went up in several directions.  
  
She could hear someone screaming about a purse thief, but she couldn't see exactly where it had come from.  
  
She tried to get out of the mess but instead found the problem ..... literally.  
  
A curved shape pushed her with such speed that she lost her balance, stumbling over the edge of the line and falling upside down from the platform. Pain hit her head, then her back.  
  
The world seemed to be spinning, and there was a ringing in her ears.  
  
Time seemed slow, almost impossible to understand.  
  
There were voices on the platform, but they seemed distant as if you were listening through a wall.  
  
Getting up quickly, unsteady she stumbles. _Drugs a concussion_ , the pain seemed to get stronger the more blurred the vision became.  
  
She turns around, trying to find the platform in a spot of stains and a revolving world, and sees a man reaching out to you. What exactly was he saying? His mouth was moving, but the ringing in her ears made him sound like he was mumbling.  
  
Taking an unsteady step forward, she approaches, reaching out to take his hand. He would help you get back to the platform. But when she was about to touch his fingers with hers, she heard a loud and undeniable squeak.  
  
 **The train.**  
  
She didn't know why but she froze. Time has stopped. Everything seemed so slow, but so fast, as if the moment could last forever, even though it was only happening in an instant. The train's sparks and creaks were useless; it wouldn't stop in time.  
  
She felt the man try to pull him out of the way, but the grip was too loose; the train pulled you out of it.  
  
At first, there was an explosion of pain, every bit of his body hurt. She could feel her own flesh breaking, feeling the crush of her bones, the breaking of tissues.  
 _  
Stop!_ screams in your mind. _Please stop the pain!_  
  
[Skill acquired: cancellation of pain]  
  
Absolute nothingness consumed his mind, followed by a strange calm. she knew there was probably no way out of this alive.  
  
She didn't even have a chance to scream. Then again, she supposed it didn't matter that much at the moment, even if you try it no one would listen.  
  
Even though the voices screaming from the small crowd on the platform failed to start the moment, the only thing that existed was emptiness.  
  
Her vision was rapidly fading, but her thoughts were furious. Did the train ever stop? Was her body still moving?  
  
 _Probably thanks to physics, damn newton!_  
  
[Acquired Ability: Telekinesis]  
  
I _should have stayed with Sheiku, Or better yet, I should have gone home if she weren't so good, maybe she wouldn't have been pushed by the thief and died! Why ... Why are there such evils in the world, why do people not understand and leave me alone? was asking too much to be undetectable?_  
  
[Skill acquired: Concealment.]  
  
[Skill acquired: Evil cancellation]  
  
 _I think she meant well. Perhaps this is an adequate death; I didn't really have much, but still, there aren't that many who would like to date someone with mixed blood. I hope that Sheiku-chan gets along in life; maybe she'll marry a good guy in my place since I wouldn't be able to find anyone anyway._  
  
[Skill acquired: Finding]  
  
[Benevolence detected Upgrading the 'nullification of evil' ability to "Purification"].  
  
[Integrating mestizo status].  
  
 _What is that ... a strange voice ... is that god? .... hah, maybe I'm delirious ... what a funny way to put it. If only they had a book or a file or even a guide to explain what was going on?_  
  
[Skill acquired: Akasha.]  
 _  
Of course, it would be nice to have someone explain the process of this ... seriously this monotone and scary tone._  
  
[Skill acquired: Develop.]  
  
[Skill acquired: Empathy]  
  
[Upgrading skill by merging 'Telekinesis' and 'Empathy' Skills to 'psionic skills']  
  
 _I feel like ... are you ... making fun of me? ... that's ... very rude .... I'm not ... a kitten ... sca..re..d ... k?_  
  
[Ability acquired: Graciousness]  
  
My vision darkened, the noises stopped and suddenly she felt like she was floating.


	18. Dreams that unite us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember is a very special little girl with very special friends ... now she just has to make them understand that there is nothing wrong with being a child ...

Ember whenever he was a creative child.

Her parents said that she was a peculiar child with a very fertile imagination.

Whatever that meant.

Your uncles not so much.

his dreams were very strange.

She had once dreamed that she was at a tea party with a giant chocolate fish in a top hat.

Others were that she flew in a sky with cotton candy clouds mounted on a striped horned unicorn.

All of his dreams were creative, colorful, and had many adventures.

That's why she was surprised by this one.

It was a park very similar to the one she had gone with her mother near her work, the museum that was a palace was in that dream.

_For a moment she had thought she was going to be a princess, but for her happiness and disappointment she was wearing a simple light blue dress, it was comfortable, without ruffles and not itchy._

__

_she loved it._

her hair was loose, she was also barefoot.

the grass at his feet tickled.

With a happy giggle, Ember ran through the park, crossing the grass and flowers that were there.

It is clear that the strange part that occurs in your dreams decided to appear at that moment.

For this very distracted she did not notice how part of the lawn had been abruptly replaced by gravel and stone, and she only realized this after her lovely bare feet stepped on that hard ground.

Stumbling over the change in terrain, she falls and instinctively rolls over thanks to her Papa classes ending the lying motion.

This would normally lead to snubbing and bruising, and any girl would be crying from the accident.

But Ember was different, curious she got up and surprised to see the reason for her fall.

One side of the environment in which he found himself was the park he knew and the other was a city.

Or it should be.

The place was empty and the houses were of stone with ceilings that looked like brown or beige grass.

At the bottom of the landscape was a castle with white walls and golden highlights.

Smiling she decides to go to the castle to explore the place.

_Maybe she'll find a friend?_

with leaps in his steps Ember walks down the gravel street and after a few minutes she arrives at the castle gate.

it was huge with golden marks and beautiful designs with shapes of flowers, plants, and birds in the center of it there was a mark of a circle with two triangles one on top of the other forming an image that reminded it very much of that of a star.

Without hesitating, Ember pushes the door open, but not before knocking on it as his mama had taught, and enters the castle.

it was empty.

His smile slips from his lips and with a pout.

_Where is everybody?_

Without thinking twice Ember speaks.

"Is anyone there?"

Silence.

_Maybe they're playing hide and seek._

With a giggle she replies.

"Well if and how you want it, ready or not there I go!"

Without hesitation, she walks through the lonely corridors in search of her prey.

Going through some rooms she searches for her opponent in a detached search of all possible hiding places.

Soon she sees two huge wooden doors, not as big as the ones in front of the castle, leading to a room full of shelves full of paper cones.

but this was not what stood out the most.

For in the background sitting on a cushion by a window holding one of the cones was a boy who looked much older than she.

He was a very different boy, he had dark skin and long white hair with a beautiful braid hanging, he wore a white shirt with many gold jewelry in the same color as his eyes.

Moving silently she approaches the boy until she is in front of him.

He was reading the cone with strange drawings and he looked very bored.

_Maybe it took too long, that's why he decided to stop playing?_

_well, he was stupid so pope always said that patience leads to victory ... or was it a virtue?_

_Whatever, he was stupid to come out of hiding and so he lost because of that..._

she pokes him in the cheek and says "I found you!"

The reaction was instantaneous.

With a cry, the boy drops the roll and falls backward in a heavy thud.

blinking at his reaction Ember approaches and asks "are you okay?"

Sprawled on the floor and boy looks at her momentarily stunned before orienting himself and asks.

_"W-who are you and how did you get here?"_

he spoke in a different language, he was different from his working friend who speaks English, she could understand it somehow.

she approached him and poked his nose like his pope did when she asked strange questions.

"I'm Ember and I walked in the front door duh!"

his eyes crossed before he swayed his head, stood up, and spoke.

_"But as the guards wouldn't let you in ..."_

"What guards?"

_"what do you mean guards? they stay everywhere in the castle!"_

"There is no one here but us"

"W-what?"

"Yes, the palace is empty as is the city".

_"Eh?"_

"Don't worry, they'll be back as soon as the dream is over"

_"D-dream"_

Crossing her arms the girl makes a bored face before speaking.

"You have to imitate everything I say, and it was really boring, you know? Yes, a dream and so we can play and have fun without adults getting in the way!"

the boy blinks at her with an empty look as if he does not know how to what to say.

"So what's your name?"

_"Solomon"_

"So-lo-moni?"

_"it's Solomon, not Solomoni"_

"So-lo-mon"

_"Yes"_

"Nice to meet you Sol".

_"Sol?"_

"It's a nickname, Friends give each other nicknames"

_"Friend?"_

"Yes, that and if you want to be my friend, not that I don't want to but I don't want to force you to do what you don't ...

 _"Yes !"_ he says taking her hands and with a happy smile and a little blush

"Hmm?"

_"I want to be your friend Em-nbery"_

"Oh really?" exclaimed the animated memory while ignoring the wrong name.

Solomon nods.

"We are going to have a lot of fun, Sol."

Suddenly, the environment starts to shake, as does the dregs.

sun widens his eyes and asks.

_"What's happening?"_

"Ah, our time is up". says the girl with a look of taste.

 _"Oh"_ with your eyes reflecting your sad disappointment.

"Don't worry, we'll see you again and we'll play a lot."

_"But how can I find you?"_

"hmmm", she thinks for a while before having an idea, going to the window she points to the horizon where the city met the park and further on was the museum at the top of the hill and says "See the park near the palace, every time he appears I will be waiting for you. "

Solomon looks at where it ends and makes an astonishing sound as if he had never seen a park in his life.

What was not a lie, the boy stayed in the palace for a long time without even leaving to visit his city, much less the world outside the walls.

Realizing his admiration and how little he knew, he has an idea.

"But you have to pay attention and not be reading all the time or you lose playtime and I can't keep coming all the time, you have to go there or we can't play together".

To look at her is to see that she was serious and agrees.

Em-nbery and her first and only friend he will not let you down.

The world shakes again and soon the girl starts to disappear but before disappearing completely she holds her little finger and shakes it lightly.

"This is a little finger promise, it means we can't undo or lie about what we agreed on, I hope I can see you again Sol, ah! Before I forget you can call me Em."

This done it disappears.

" _Me too Em._ " says Sol to the void while looking at the place where her friend was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder why I don't get any comments, is it something I write?
> 
> I would like to know what is your opinion of this story, let me know if you hear any errors in writing, please comment


End file.
